Belladonna
by Existential Insanity
Summary: Another name for Deadly Nightshade.  A beautiful flower that could only mean death.  In the past, Harry must survive this round of the dangerous game Magic plays with him, with a woman who is just as likely to kill him as love him.
1. Chapter 1: Planting the Seed

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This idea was floating around in my head, and so I got it out.

Belladonna - Harry X Bella

Harry's eyes snapped open. He sat up and observed his surroundings. He didn't feel hurt, didn't look hurt, and was not in the same place he remembered. Oh, Harry was still outside, but he had been attempting to contain a spontaneous magic eruption in Northern Ireland. Harry was most definitely on the shore of the Thames. Big Ben was a big hint.

It was daylight, when it had been night. Winter, when it had been spring. More and more things didn't add up. Why was he here? Did he travel in just space, or time as well. The last time that had happened, Harry found out that Ginny was sleeping around, with the rest of his Quidditch team.

Needless to say, he didn't play for them any more, nor was he still with Ginny.

Harry remembered this spot very well. This was where he had ended the life of the last remnants of the Death Eaters. However, none of the magical scars were here. Black magic had been used here. Which meant he had probably traveled through time. At least four years. With no known method of travel, he had no way to get back.

"Bugger."

X x X x X

Harry Potter realized he was Magic's plaything. The question he always had was 'what was the goal for this round?' The first round had been the death of Tom Riddle. The second had been the destroying of his followers, and the first time he had 'rewound,' as he called it. He had re-written history as a result and had to wait out his time traveling hop. There had been a few other rounds of killing minor Dark Lords and smacking around ethereal beings.

Harry sighed as he made his way through London under a 'notice-me-not' charm. He absently picked up a discarded newpaper and observed the date.

December 20th, 1968.

"Bugger."

Harry sighed again. This was the farthest back anyone had ever traveled to his knowledge. Which was rather extensive, he did work in the Department of Mysteries for a few months before the lack of action got to him.

He had begun work as a Hitwizard/Curse Breaker for hire. Someone who wiped out pockets of malicious Dark Magicians and contained random magical phenomenon. Apparently there was more of that than most people knew.

Harry pulled out a worn notebook and began to leaf through the pages.

"Establish myself in the past, establish myself in the past, establish myself in the past, ah, here it is."

The notebook in his hands was not just any notebook. It was his contingency plan notebook. It listed things he believed he should do in many (in)conceivable situations.

Time travel to from before he was born was the name of this game.

"Right, first step, Knockturn Alley for housing and papers. Good thing I got a lot of gold money on me."

Most people wouldn't carry large amounts of gold. Harry wasn't most people. Harry had found that gold can be used in many ways. Like bribery. Low ranking government officals or minions loved bribes. Or hurling them at unsuspecting enemies. Or bribery. Or purchasing just about anything. Or bribery. A huge portion of Harry's chosen occupation involved bribery. He was paid well so it was no skin off his back.

Ghosting through the Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter made his way to where he knew a younger version of his man with the papers would be.

X x X x X

Knockturn was very different than Diagon. Where Diagon Alley was more like an open air market, Knockturn Alley was a multi-layered labyrinth that the dark dregs of Wizarding England rarely left. They had their own society and a loose government.

The Low Man's Council ruled this place. Even the high born Dark Wizards like the Malfoys and Black didn't fuck with anyone here. They couldn't. They didn't know the ways. The only way they got what they wanted was through bribery.

But save enough of these low born, and they'll teach you the ways. At least, that's how Harry learned. They taught him not only the gestures and phrases, but Little Magics. Which Harry delighted in. There were some nifty little tricks that had saved him more than once.

So when Harry walked into the Falschmanns shop, and greeted the man, who was in fact the same man with the papers in Harry's original time, he got his muggle papers in a few hours, instead of the days it would 'take' for someone else. However, not even knowing the ways could speed up the Ministry of Magic's paperwork, or significantly lower the amount he paid.

Several thousand galleons lighter, Hadrian 'Harry' White made his way to the Hag's Rag, an inn on the third level.

He sat down next to a cloaked witch at the inn's bar. Not just any cloaked witch, but one with the easily most expensive cloak in the place. A few sickles slid across the bar and a decent German beer was placed in front of him.

"Anyt'ing else I can get ya?" the bald and scarred barman asked him.

Harry inclined his head to the witch and slid a few more sickles to the man.

"The lady's next drink."

The barkeep nodded and placed a smoking concoction in front of the witch, who took it silently, turning slighty, just enough to look at him. Her hand was slim and covered in expensive looking velvet. Harry had found a good mark. Now if she was anything like he thought she would be...

"Just because you bought me a drink does not mean I will give you anything," came her soft, and surprisingly melodious voice. Harry smiled inwardly. High born pureblood she was. Full of pride and arrogance. Easy to manipulate.

"Not even information?" he asked just as softly.

Her head inclined slightly to him, only the creasing of her hood gave it away.

"And what information could I provide that the barkeep could not?"

He gave his best knee weakening smile.

"Your name, perhaps? I do like to get to know my sources on a more personal level. And being a lady of standing allows you a different circle to travel in. The kind of circle that may hap has the kind of information I'm looking for."

She stayed silent long enough for Harry to think he had wasted a few sickles.

"Belladonna."

"Well, Bella, if I may refer to you as such, I am Hadrian White, though I prefer Harry."

Bella turned more fully to him and offed a hand.

"A pleasure, Mr. White."

He took her hand and brushed his lips across the back of her glove before releasing her.

"The pleasure is all mine, you may call me Harry. No reason to be so distant. If I may be so bold as to ask why a lady such as yourself is in a place like this?"

Another moment of silence.

"My parents' hold chafes from time to time, and I find a need to be rebellious."

He arched an eyebrow but before he could formulate a response, Bella continued.

"How did you know?"

"Your cloak is finer than mine, and I am no pauper."

"In retrospect, that is a very good point if I want to blend in. I shall remember it."

Harry held back a snort.

"Only an outsider, such as yourself, would think so. There is more to blending in here than a shabby cloak."

Bella did snort. Such a unladylike action.

"And you blend in? With your cloak? And your hood down?"

A chuckle escaped the man. He was wearing one of his 'nicer' work/travel cloaks, over his work robes. Lots of black, because blood stains were very hard to get out. It was nowhere near as fine as hers but much better than most of the people in the Labyrinth. And his longer hair, which had decided to grow out after he offed the Dark Tosser, hid many of his facial features.

"Ah, but I was taught how to be here, when I was younger. To them," he gestured to the rest of the bar, "I belong, whereas you don't."

More silence. She weighed her words carefully it seemed, at least when she wasn't trying to prove her superiority. Or his apparent hypocrisy.

"Quid pro quo, then. I will give you information, in exchange you will teach me how to blend in."

"Should your information prove useful, I will teach you. But not tonight. I will be staying in room four here for the next twenty-one nights."

"Very well. I will see you as soon as I can escape my parents."

And with that the currently enigmatic Belladonna glided out of the bar. Harry allowed himself the snort this time. She had much to learn, in order to blend in here.

A galleon slid across the bar.

"Who is she really?"

"The oldest of Cyngus Black. Bellatrix Black," answered the barkeep.

"And how soon will she be done with school?"

The barkeep coughed. Another galleon moved.

"She's finishing her seventh year. Back for t'e hols."

Harry downed his previously untouched beer. A few more galleons were left behind.

"I hope this is a start of a beautiful relationship between us," Harry mused, meaning both betwixt himself and Bellatrix and himself and the barkeep.

"'Tis, good sir."

X x X x X

Once Harry got to his room he set up all of his personal security wards before beginning to vent.

"Fuck! Bloody Hell!"

Of all the people to make contact with it had to be _her_. The person he hated more than anyone, even Voldemort. Why did the Magic guide him to Bellatrix Black?

"Bloody Fucking Hell!"

A few more minutes of swearing and making violent motions and Harry calmed down. He opened his notebook once again.

"I can't believe that this is happening. Of all the crazed things in here, this had to happen."

At the top of the page he stopped at, the words 'Going Back in Time and Befriending a (Possible) Death Eater (Female)' were visible.

X x X x X

The real reason Voldemort had so many purebloods follow him was because he, inadvertently, offered them the same freedoms that the Low Men had in Knockturn Alley, not because he spouted Pureblood Supremacy.

X x X x X

He was very surprised to be woken up midday of the Twenty-first.

"Just a moment," he called out.

Harry quickly donned most of his clothes and boots. Holding his wand at the ready at hip level, he opened the door.

Lo, and behold. Bella(trix)donna was standing there in similar fare as last night. Her cloak was noticeably shabbier, but she was still wearing her nice boots and velvet gloves.

"Good day, Mr. White. I believe I have something that may interest you."

Harry stepped back from the door allowing her smaller feminine form to pass into the room.

"Good day to you as well, Bella. I believe I told you to call me Harry."

She gracefully sat on the only chair in the room. Her legs together and slanted to the side. Again, showing off her proper raising.

"Very well, Harry it is."

Harry closed the door and slid his (primary) wand, surreptitiously, into his arm holster. He sat on the bed facing her, gesturing for her to speak.

"In three days, my family will be hosting the Wizengamot Christmas party. The who's who of Wizarding Britain will be there. Light and Dark side, all."

Harry mulled over the information.

"And how can this be useful to me? I've no way of being invited, and many people do not take kindly to party crashers."

Bella slowly took down her hood exposing her face. Bella(trix)donna lived up to her name. High cheek bones, bright violet eyes, obsidian black hair, pale skin, and very red lips.

"I find myself without an escort. If you are so inclined, you may have the honour of accompanying me to the party."

Harry arched an eyebrow, something, he hated to admit it, he picked up from Snape. In retrospect, Severus Snape was bad ass. A tremendous dick, but he had the power and ability to back it up. It was a mixture of Sirius and Snape that became Harry's personality. What had won Harry over was the memory that Snape slipped into all the ones about his love for Lily. The one that taught Harry to make his cloak billow in awesomeness.

"Maybe you should be more truthful about who you are before I agree, though your pseudonym does you justice."

She had the decency to blush and look uncomfortable. Bella had figured that he would agree as soon as he saw how beautiful she was. She wanted the knowledge that Harry had. So much so that Harry controlled the relationship, because she was reckless and he had better information.

"I am Bellatrix Black, Cyngus Black's eldest daughter."

"I knew that already," Harry said with a small smile.

Bellatrix gaped at him for a moment. Gaining her composure, though the blush remained, she spoke.

"How did you know already?"

"Very little gets by bartenders, that's one of the reasons you always tip well," he replied.

Harry was silent as Bella digested the tidbit he passed on.

"Lady Bellatrix, would you allow me the honour of escorting you to this years Ministry Christmas party?" he said with a slight tease in his voice.

She huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. Now that she was sitting and the hood thrown back it was very easy to notice her chest.

"I will, but only so long as you wear something befitting of the escort of a Black."

"Do not worry yourself. I'll be properly attired. Now as to my payment..." Harry trailed off, thoughtful.

Bella leaned forward slightly in her chair. This is why she came. This knowledge that would allow her freedom. The freedom to practice and find the magic she wanted to know. The shop keepers would not sell her anything that wasn't already learned from her family's library. If she could blend in down here, it would be hers for the taking.

"I am oathbound to not teach you everything. But I can teach you enough so that you could pass as an outsider in the know."

She huffed again.

"Then how will I blend in? How will I get the shopkeeps to sell me what I want? How will I be able to avoid my family's reach?" she asked vehemently.

Harry chuckled.

"An outsider in the know would be able to blend in; the shopkeepers would sell you what you wanted, just at a much higher price than an insider, but much lower than what a true outsider would be charged; and they would hide you from even your family's eyes."

"I suppose that will have to do. Now what will you be teaching me?"

"First," Harry said, "you have no idea who I am, why did you trust me so much? You shouldn't have."

Bellatrix opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"I... I..."

"Second," he railroaded over her, "Changing your cloak but forgetting your gloves and boots is an elementary mistake."

"I... I..."

"Thirdly, money talks down here. You want information, you'd better have coin. Or have information or a service, that only you can provide in trade."

"I... I..."

"You are the beautiful, pureblood daughter of a noble house. You act like it. I'm surprised you weren't jumped last night. You are lucky they didn't rape you, steal your purse, and kill you. And not necessarily in that order. There are some twisted bastards down here."

Bellatrix's mouth shut with an audible snap.

"You are very lucky that I am the closest thing to an honest man in the Labyrinth. Smarten up. That's the lesson for this information."

Bellatrix, proud, seventeen years old, scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black hung her head like a scolded child.

Harry kept his awe in check. He had just dressed down Bellatrix Black and she wasn't flipping out. Where was her temper?

"Fine," she spat, her head snapping up, "Tomorrow, I will come again, and we will go shopping for your dress robes on the first level. You will tell me how I perform."

Harry sighed in resignation. There was a bit of the Bellatrix he knew shining through.

"All right, then."

X x X x X

A/N: Despite that this was a rabid plot bunny that I wrote down for yucks and chuckles I would Like to know how I did. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation for the Yule Ball

A/N: I don't own. I had a lot of time on my hands, with no internet.

Belladonna

Harry spent most of the night drinking and wandering around Knockturn trying to establish contacts. The Barkeep was rather willing to part with what information he had. Tipping well when paying for his drinks worked well.

Catching the young theif attempting to pick his pocket had paid off as well. The boy was willing to keep Harry apprised of comings and goings on the first level for a pittance. A few of the first level shop keeps were also willing to part with some information, for more than Harry really wanted to pay.

Most of the information, Harry already knew. But knowing what had already happened and what happened later in his original time line Harry could feasibly make a better approach to doing what he thought Magic had thrown him there for. If he was lucky, this meant going home.

Despite carrying large amounts of gold on himself, Harry found his pouch getting lighter. He would need to find work.

"'Lo, Mr. White," the Barkeep called to him as he entered the 'Rag.

"Hello, yourself. If you find anyone who needs things... found. Let them know about me will you? After the hols, if you would."

"Will do, Mr. White."

"Thank you, good night."

"'Night, Mr. White."

X x X x X

"So you mean to tell me that you have found an escort for the Yule Ball tomorrow?" asked a graying Cyngus Black.

"Yes, Father, I have. He is, surprisingly, quite the gentleman," answered Bellatrix.

"You found such a man in Knockturn Alley? In the one place we have forbid you from going without an escort?" Cyngus sighed, he had a few more years to deal with his _teenage_ daughters. Why couldn't he have had sons like Orion? "I will allow it. But do bring the young man around for introductions, won't you dear?"

"Of course, Father," Bellatrix bowed her head dutifully. A moment of silence and Bella realized the dismissal. She left her father to his thoughts, smiling to herself.

X x X x X

"No."

"They are the height of this year's fashion!"

"No. I'd rather go with something a little more modern, something at least from the time period as your dress," Harry countered. Who knew Bellatrix Black of all people was a fashion officiando.

"Wizards do not wear anything but robes to political functions!" she hissed at him. Standing outside the formal clothing shop, Wizarding Threads, arguing for twenty minutes was not how Bellatrix went shopping.

"It's a good thing I'm attending for _business_."

Bellatrix reached out and grabbed his lapels with her gloved, leather this time, hands. Pulling him close she hissed even more violently. If Harry didn't know better he'd say she was speaking Parseltounge.

"What kind of business requires you to look a fool in front of my social peers?"

"The kind of business that my politically motivated clients will appreciate my declaring my separation from their arena."

Bellatrix blinked and leaned back slightly putting some space between their faces.

"Touche."

"Thank you. Now can we go inside and get something _I_ want that you can accept?"

"Yes," she said letting him go and walking inside.

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Ruddy Blacks. If they weren't so good looking I doubt anyone would ever deal with them," he mumbled as he too stepped into the shop.

X x X x X

Bellatrix would be the last to admit it out loud, but Harry cut a rather dashing figure in Victorian styles. And his black and white colour scheme would match hers enough to the point that it would scare off many of the other families daughters. At least the ones that weren't already scared away by the fact he was her escort.

'A businessman, that is what he wants to portray? Why? Would I be able to join him in this venture?'

She had only known him for barely three days. Harry very much intrigued her. He was obviously smart, and had a certain charm. The way he seemed to talk about clandestine things the same way he talked about the weather or a good Quidditch match. His knowledge of the Low World's customs. The way his smiles made her stomach tie into knots like no other man could. There was indeed something very interesting about Mr. Hadrian White.

Bellatrix would figure him out.

X x X x X

The suits had been expensive, but worth it. One set for the Yule Ball, and three others for conducting business.

"You can pick them up in the morning, Mr. White," the pleasingly plump and flirtatious tailor said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Merrywether," Harry said smiling. Fueling a lonely woman's fantasy was the easiest way to get his things done faster. Later, he mused, sleeping with her might get him a huge discount. Decent clothes were always so expensive.

But getting a discount and getting one's tally whacker wet? Best deal around.

But the way Bellatrix was glaring at the shopkeeper made him swear to never bring her anywhere there was a female clerk. Bad for his soldier's business. Something almost as important as his own.

Stepping out into the street Bellatrix began to speak.

"Like your women big, White?" she spat.

"Jealous, Bella?" he teased, arching his eyebrow.

She stopped dead, clenching and unclenching her hands. A blush working its way up her neck and ears.

"N-no! You great pillock!"

"Then maybe you should stop to think what's good business. Part of my job may require me to flirt or even, dare I say it," he gasped and then whispered, "have sex!"

Bellatrix stepped past him, now leading them back to the 'Rag. Harry chuckled to himself. With a swish of his cloak he moved to catch up, the small children watching in awe of his cool billowing cloak.

X x X x X

Severus Snape held onto his mother's hand. Today, they had come into the Alley to pick up a few potions ingredients and maybe his wand! Brewing potions was one of the few things his father allowed his mother to do that wasn't 'normal.'

It was his first time in such a magical area. He stared in childish awe and wonder. The little markets scattered through out England were never this cool.

That's when he saw the man. The man Severus Snape knew instantly he wanted to be. The man's confident gait, small smirk/sneer, and eyes that screamed cool. The thing that drew little Severus' attention the most was the cloak. The way it flowed and billowed. It was the single most awesome thing that he had experienced to date.

Severus Snape swore that his cloak would billow too.

X x X x X

Harry almost ran into Bellatrix on the stairs to the third level. It was fairly deserted and the many alcoves often held couples in the midst of amorous activities. When Bellatrix suddenly grabbed him and drug him into one of the alcoves, Harry began to worry about being sexual assaulted.

"How many women have you been with?" she demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked calmly. He could escape but that could damage his rapport with the young woman. He tapped his foot, softly, in a peculiar fashion.

Her wand arm whipped into motion, and her wand was on his throat.

"I'm asking the questions! How many!"

"Actually slept with? Several. Had sexual relations with? Dozens."

Her breathing was heavy, and her face was flushed but slowly she began to back off, leaving her wand in place.

"Why? Because of business?" she asked, fire still evident in her voice.

"Yes. I've only been with one woman out of love, but it turned out she didn't love me," Harry answered, seriously wondering why she was following this line of questioning.

"Bella?"

She had gone quiet.

"Yes?" she spat at him.

"I don't think you should ever come at me like this again. Or your punishment will be worse than this time."

Bellatrix snorted.

"Oh and how am I to be puni-" Bellatrix gasped mid-word as her clothes ripped themselves off her, leaving her stark naked in front of the man she was _not_ crushing on.

"Next time I won't leave your clothes intact. I'll meet you at the 'Rag when you get dressed," with that Harry began to walk away.

"HARRY! What if someone sees!" Bellatrix whispered loudly, already beginning to don her clothes. They wouldn't be put together right but she could readjust at the 'Rag.

"It's not my problem. Just get dressed."

"Harry!"

He had rounded the corner and heard something he never expected from this Bellatrix.

"Bloody hell."

X x X x X

"How did you do that?" Bellatrix demanded as she entered his room.

"Little Magic has uses for everything in everyday life, including sex. That little spell is very useful for getting clothes off quickly."

"Teach me!"

"So you can see me naked? Your gonna have to try harder than that."

Bellatrix blushed heavily at the implication. How did he have such an effect on her?

X x X x X

Salazar Slytherin did as much research on his natural talent as he could. His most important discovery was that Parseltounge magic never left his natural speaking. It only intensified when spoken to a snake.

What this meant was that his words would generally have a great effect on people he spoke to. Only those who were master Occulmens or did not seek someone to lead them would be left largely unaffected.

To his dying day, Salazar regrets that he could not convince Godric to see his point of view, nor could he convince himself to compromise. And on his tomb he carved that his greatest regret was losing the friendship of the Arcane Knight because of their own stubbornness and mastery of the Mind Arts.

Only one man has ever seen the tomb, and Thomas Marvolo Riddle would never expose the weakness his ancestor showed in his life and death.

X x X x X

"And what if I did?" Bellatrix tried to turn the tables.

Harry arched his eyebrow.

"It wouldn't matter, I am Lowborn and you Highborn. I'd rather not go to jail just because you got randy."

Her skin was very red by this point. Harry was surprised she hadn't had an stroke at those words. Either in anger or embarrassment.

Bellatrix huffed and went into his bathroom, locking the door behind her. That was a lucky thing about being in the know. You usually got a private bathroom when you rented rooms.

X x X x X

A few moments of rustling cloth and Bellatrix was divested of most of her clothes.

She sat on the edge of the toilet in her black stockings, underwear and black and violet corset. Standing, she looked at her self in the mirror. At least her hair was still in good condition. It was thick and curly, making it very hard to tame. Some of it sat a top her head, a few locks cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her face was slowly returning to its regular pale colouring.

The thing was, their recent topic of conversation had left her rather aroused.

Her eyes lit up in inspiration. Maybe she could leave him embarrassed and attend to herself at the same time. It couldn't be that hard, one of the girls in her dorm did it on a daily basis. Normally, something like this was beneath her and unbecoming of a lady of her stature, but she was in the low world. She sat back down on the toilet.

Her hand slowly snaked down her front and into her undergarment as thoughts of a naked Harry White floated through her head.

X x X x X

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes went wide when the first throaty moan reached his ears. There was no way she was doing that while he was in the room next door! She must be faking it, there was no other explanation.

Her moans echoed in the room, and he rose unbidden.

"Bloody hell, I need to get laid."

Harry went to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and began to work, listing the things he had accomplished and compared that to his notebook, in an attempt to ignore what was possibly going on in his bathroom and what was happening in his pants.

It worked for a while, until the moans changed.

"Oh, Harry!" Bellatrix moaned.

Suddenly he was at full mast again, and he stared at the door wide eyed and open mouthed. His name escaped from her lips in the bathroom again and again.

His grip snapped the quill in his hand, ink leaking all over his parchment. Was she faking it? Because if she was she was doing a fantastic job. Why would she -

"To get back at me!" he said aloud.

Harry breathed deep trying to calm himself. Armed with his new knowledge he cleaned up and began anew, trying even harder to ignore what was happening.

X x X x X

Bellatrix moaned one last time before going rigid. When she relaxed she let herself rest against the wall to catch her breath.

'That was fantastic. Why doesn't everyone do that?'

She felt more relaxed than she had ever before. She slid her sticky hand out of her undergarments and looked at her fingers. They were coated. Curious, she sniffed them. Her nose wrinkled.

'That could be why.'

Standing on shaky knees she washed her hands and dressed making sure everything was in place, save one thing. Unlocking the door she stepped out into Harry's room.

Despite seeing Harry with his back to the door working on something, Bellatrix couldn't bring herself to be angry. She felt too good.

Harry turned to face her, a light blush evident on his cheeks. Bellatrix smirked.

"Finished are we?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I would have finished sooner if someone, who I believe I named earlier, had helped me."

When his blushed darkened, Bellatrix almost cheered out loud.

"We are done for the day, Bellatrix," he said attempting to maintain his composure, "You dressed appropriately today. You blended in today, enough so most outsiders would ignore you. Just be mindful of how you walk and most people period won't give you more than a glance."

"Of course I did. Blacks are not stupid, myself especially," she sniffed haughtily at him, "You will come to my home to pick me up at 7 sharp. My parents will have left long before then, but I will have to introduce you at the party."

Harry waved her off.

"I expected that. I need it to happen anyways. How else am I supposed to offer my services if they don't even know who I am? And being on the arm of a Black will do well to get me out there to the kind of people who would want what I do."

Bellatrix sat on his bed instead of leaving. Leaning forward she asked:

"And what is it you do?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I... find things. Sometimes I acquire them. I don't take the lives of anybody if I can help it, if that's what you're asking," he said giving her a sharp look.

Bellatrix leaned back and put a hand to her chest.

"Why, Mr. White, would I think that you would be a killer?"

She had, in fact, thought that. But only for a few moments. Harry didn't seem to be the kind of a person who killed for a living. Maybe while he was making a living, his eyes were too haunted sometimes.

"Yes."

Bellatrix faked hurt.

"Mr. White, you wound me!"

Harry snorted.

"You'd probably like it."

Bellatrix looked at him puzzled. His last statement had confused her.

"What? Who could like being hurt?" she asked genuinely interested in the answer.

Harry's mouth snapped shut and a blush began to spread across his face. The question caught him off guard. It felt rather awkward to explain sex games to someone who was just barely legal and the younger version of his most hated enemy.

And despite his own sexcapades with various women, and Sirius' example, Harry had a hard time talking about it. It was one thing to flirt.

"S-some people," Harry coughed, "incorporate violence into their sex. Varying levels depending on the couple. I'd rather not speak of it."

"Oh," Bellatrix looked thoughtful, "Like what Mother and Father do in the dungeon sometimes?"

Harry spluttered, but nodded.

"P-probably. Now, go, shoo. I've things to set up tonight in preparation for tomorrow."

Bellatrix pouted, her knees were still weak, but managable. Using the time talking to him, to recover, had been a great idea. Now she had a better idea of what it was that he did and got some great ideas for what the Harry White of her mind could do to her imaginary self.

She stood and crossed the room. Pausing in opening the door, she sent one last parting shot at him.

"You best be on time and on your best behaviour, Mr. White, or I will get you to explain to me this dungeon play on a more practical level."

Harry wondered when the blush would leave his face. He channeled his inner Snape. He could not allow her to keep goading him like this.

"I will be on time, Ms. Black, and I will behave. Good night."

"Good night."

When she shut the door, Harry waited a few minutes before crossing to it and locking it. He then made a bee line for the bathroom and a cold shower.

X x X x X

"What in the nine hells?"

There laying across his toilet seat was a pair of black silk panties. And judging from the smell that lingered in the room, Bellatrix had not been faking.

"Bugger all. This is just the last thing I need."

Pulling out his trusty notebook, Harry flipped through the pages.

"Ah. Here it is. 'Dealing with a Hot for Harry Noble Lady: Ref. Death Eater.'"

Harry could not believe how many of these highly improbable situations that he had only put in here for giggles were happening. Magic was really out to get him this time, wasn't it?

X x X x X

A/N: I wanted to explore a Harry who is ultimately similar to Tom Riddle. 'Cept, ya know, the good guy. I also wanted to explore what I think Bella would be like as a rebellious teenage daughter. I have a feeling that one of the big reasons Bella in canon is so into Voldemort is because he was handsome, suave, and had the snake tongue edge. As she descended into madness, she began to obsess on the 'bright spot' of her life.

My story is inspired by Delenda Est. Make no mistake about it. But inspired not copied. Much like how Gandalf is the inspiration for the much shittier Dumbledore. So all in all my story Delenda Est. The one thing that someone might say I decidedly took from DE is Falschmann. I refute that by saying the only other language I speak besides English is German. And poorly.

Wanted to clear that up before anyone said anything.

For anyone who reads Winter Warlock, I've rewritten the chapter a few times. I'm not satisfied quite yet.


	3. Chapter 3: A Quick Meet and Greet

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

Belladonna

Harry looked at the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, wearing his hat and overcoat above his suit. Behind that door lay the scariest thing in existence. A woman ready for a date.

He knew, he _knew_, Bellatrix wanted this to be a date more than just being escorted to a ball, where he would drift away form her and see if he could open shop. Now Harry had to juggle her and finding contacts.

The first time Harry went to a ball to establish contacts, he had done it in the States. Unfortunately for Harry, there was far less corruption in the States' Department of Magic than there was in just about every other magical government. He'd taken Luna Scamander nee Lovegood. It had been a delightful night, despite not getting anywhere business wise.

Harry had wanted to keep Bellatrix as far from his... business as possible. He might have to include her now on some level. Maybe hire her on as a clerk and work her up to a level where he could bring her with him. Better than hiring strange curse breakers and hit wizards. Cheaper too.

But all that would have to wait until she graduated and he had an establishment. A base of sorts. Someone might have to 'vacate' or 'retire' from their premises in order for him to get a decent spot.

Harry sighed and pulled his pocket watch from the air. It was 6:59 and almost 7:00. With a muted pop the watch disappeared and Harry raised his fist to knock.

X x X x X

Bellatrix had been ready for almost thirty minutes. No last minute touch ups need to be done, they had already been done. So she sat waiting, talking with her sisters of all people.

"I hope Lucius gets here soon," Narcissa, the youngest and attending her third year, whined, or rather, what passed for whining in Most Noble and Ancient house circles.

"And I hope the little snot stays away from you, Cissy. He's a pompous arsehole from a peasant house thinking above his station," Andromeda, the middle child attending her fifth year, told her.

"Like you can talk Dromy! What about that Ted Tonks who's always sniffing around you like some lost puppy?" Narcissa retorted, "He's a muggle born, from a peasant house according to even their barbaric standards. At least your escort is from a reputable family."

"He's at least nice to me. And I take full advantage of it."

Bellatrix sighed and stared at the clock. Five more minutes. She hoped Harry would be right on time or even a little early.

"And what about you, Bella? Your date is from Knockturn, of all places! The slums. What kind of trash is he?" Narcissa sniped at her oldest sister.

"The kind that Lucius wishes he could be like. A man of action. For all the little time I have known him, it is very apparent," Bellatrix answered without removing her eyes from the clock.

"Cissy, I do believe our dear sister is in love, with," Andromeda gasped, "A Low Man!"

"I am not!" Bellatrix spat turning to face her sisters, while they giggled, "Besides, he's not a Low Man. He wasn't born in the Low World. He even said so."

"Oh, he said so," Narcissa drawled, "And that means he's telling the truth."

Before Bellatrix could respond, a knock came from the door and Narcissa squealed before launching herself out of her chair and ran to the door. Bellatrix and Andromeda stood and followed at a much slower pace.

X x X x X

Whatever Harry had been expecting it certainly was not a rosy cheeked thirteen year old Narcissa (Malfoy) Black practically yelling 'Lucius' as she swung the door open.

"Ah, hello. Is Bellatrix available?" he asked.

For her part Narcissa just gaped at the man. Rather undignified if Harry had any say. And her blush seemed to be getting darker.

"I am here, Harry. Its good that you are right on time, let's go," Bellatrix said as she pushed past her little sister and placed her arm in his, even as he turned. Thank God, she wanted out of there as much as he did.

"Will side-along be an acceptable way to travel?" he asked as they began to walk in the direction of the Ministry building.

Bellatrix had a slightly confused expression as she looked down the street.

"Apparition?"

"Yes."

"It won't ruin my look so, yes, it would be acceptable. But I'd rather walk, fashionably late and all that," she answered, hoping he wouldn't discern her primary objective of spending more time with him,_ away from her parents_.

"And have your feet hurting long before we start dancing? I plan a long night, my dear Bella, we will have to dance and mingle for most of it."

Bellatrix sighed internally. Maybe she should explain it to him, on one hand it would allow them to spend more time unsupervised, but on the other, she would have to confess having some kind of feelings for him. Choices, choices.

Harry denied her that choice when in the next moment he just Disapparated anyways. They left Grimmauld Place and appeared, right in front of her parents.

'There goes my pleasant time trying to use my womanly wiles against him,' she thought.

X x X x X

Harry felt like he forgot something even as they pop out and in to existence.

"Ah!" he said stepping away from Bellatrix and facing her, "I forgot to give you this," he pulled a deep purple carnation from thin air, a trick of Little Magic, "A flower for you, I saw it and thought it matched your eyes."

Bellatrix felt her face heat up as her eyes darted from him to her parents who just looked on. She had been looking at them when she felt him tuck it behind her ear.

"Its a pretty thing, but not as beautiful as you are," he smiled gently turning her insides to mush, "Now these would be your parents?"

Harry gestured slightly in their direction. Bellatrix remembered where she was and introduced Harry to her parents.

"Father, Mother, this is Hadrian White. Harry, my parents, Cygnus and Druella Black."

"A pleasure," he said, shaking Cygnus' hand and kissing Druella's.

"I'm sure," the elder Black said, "I find myself intrigued by you, Mr. White, how you can captivate my daughter's attentions. If it would not be too much trouble I would like to speak with you later tonight."

X x X x X

Men since the dawn of time knew that anytime a father politely asks to speak with you in regards to their daughter, they are _not_ asking.

Unless your name is Godric Gryffindor. He blew off Rowena Ravenclaw's parents more times than Rowena could count. Which is why they never married, despite having a child together. Until her death, Rowena nagged Godric about never having a real marriage and how Helena would never have a decent dowry because of it, and that's why despite their love, Rowena couldn't let Helena marry the Baron.

X x X x X

"Of course, sir. I would be delighted to have a chance to speak to such a distinguished member of society," Harry said sincerely. He needed Cyngus Black to approve of Bellatrix working for and with him. If Harry was lucky he could get a contract out of the man for a job.

Cyngus, for his part, just nodded, before gesturing them to the dancing hall.

"Enjoy yourselves, and please donate what you can to the Ministry in these trying times."

"Thank you," Harry said as the couple left the hosts' presence.

And the times were trying for the Ministry. There were rumours of a Dark Lord on the rise. There had been disappearances and muggles killed. After a near fifteen year peace, the Ministry was ill equipped to deal with it and needed funding desperately.

"I think they may like you," Bellatrix spoke as they neared the doors to the hall.

Harry shook his head.

"Right now, they tolerate me. I came dressed for the occasion, even if its not in robes. And I treat you well, to their knowledge, not that I would ever treat a woman poorly."

Then Harry chuckled.

"Well maybe if they were competitors or on the other side of my wand."

"And what kind of competition would you have in 'finding things,'" she asked, hoping to glean more information on the kinds of things Harry did.

"The Guilds or Gringotts. Usually Gringotts. Pesky little Goblins," Harry said derisively, how he hated those little green fuckers, "Occasionally another freelancer, like myself."

"What kind of Guilds?"

"Another time, because now we make our debut."

Bellatrix was dissapointed that the conversation ended, but Harry was right. It was time to make _their_ debut, even if the man didn't realize it.

"Oy! Oy! Oy! The Lady Bellatrix Black escorted by Mister Hadrian White!" came the call from the Herald posted at the door.

The hall was huge. Much larger than what was likely needed, but then again, there were far more witches and wizards now than there were in Harry's time. So many families had died between the first war and Harry's first appearance as a Freelance 'Acquirer.'

They were rather early from what it seemed. Only a few other couples and a handful of families were present. As they walked in they were almost immediately accosted by an ancient Orion Black and his far younger wife, Walburga, children in tow.

"Bellatrix, I am pleased to see you, come, hug your uncle," the imposing man said arms open.

Bellatrix disengaged herself from Harry's arm and hugged her uncle with a smile. Orion had hopes that his boys would turn out half as well as Bellatrix. Smart, cunning, well mannered, knew her way around politics, and powerful to boot. A duelist almost as good as Orion in his prime. He had hopes contrary to his brother's that she would join the Dueling Circuit and bring home more titles for the family.

For her part, Orion Black, was everything she wanted in a man. Her measuring stick, when it came to men. A man of action, of mystery, of power and knowledge. If Harry couldn't impress him, than no matter how much he made her insides turn to mush and tie in knots, she would drop her crush faster than someone could say 'Stupefy.'

The ended the hug and Orion held her at arms length, before glancing at Harry.

"And this is your escort for the night? Hadrian White? The one from Knockturn?"

"Yes, Uncle," she turned to introduce Harry, but he was looking at her small cousins, who were hiding slightly behind Walburga, with a pained look on his face.

"Harry?" Bellatrix said, placing a hand on his arm. He snapped out of it.

"Oh, I apologize. Your boys remind me of somebody I knew once upon a time," Harry put out his hand, "Hadrian White, a pleasure Lord Black."

Orion shook the man's hand and sized him up with piercing eyes. His Victorian Era suit was traditionally worn by merchants at political functions, to help differentiate arenas of play. The Blackest of Blacks wondered if the Lowborn man in front of him knew that and what he peddled if he did.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you. Any man that can catch the attention of our warrior queen," Orion chuckled dryly, he then gestured to his family, "My wife, Walburga, and my sons, Sirius and Regulus."

Harry kissed Walburga's hand, commenting on how her jewelry complimented her dress. Walburga was pleased so far with the young man before her. Then Harry offered his hand to Sirius. The eight year old stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it, and with a smile worthy of Harry's Dogfather, missing teeth and all, introduced himself.

"Black, Sirius Black. It's nice to meet you Mr. White."

"Just Harry," he said with a wink.

Sirius gave another smile and let go. Harry then turned his attention on little seven year old Regulus. Regulus, it seemed was not to be outdone and stuck his hand out before Harry could.

They shook and made introductions.

"So what is it that you do, Mr. White?" Orion asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Lord Black, may I interest you in a drink while we have this conversation?" Harry gestured to the bar.

"Of course," Orion nodded to his wife who smiled in return.

X x X x X

Sirius had taken it upon himself to share Harry's first taste of real alcohol. And the night had been spent telling Harry about his parents. Harry had asked how much Lily and James had loved each other and Sirius snorted.

'As much as my parents loved each other.'

At first Harry had been confused. Sirius always spoke poorly of his family.

'My mother, for all of her faults, loved my father more than anything, except me and lil Reggie. Same for my father. I might have disappointed her and all that, but what Kreatcher said about me breaking her heart the day I left? Truth. I just couldn't love her like she loved me. I didn't believe in anything they did. They couldn't handle it and that's why I got blasted off the tapestry, but they never disowned me. I always had a home here, even if I didn't want it.'

X x X x X

"Bellatrix," Harry spoke, "I'm sorry, but I must step away for right now. Do you want anything to drink for when I return?"

"Wine, if you would."

Harry nodded as he stepped away with Orion. Once the two men turned fully, Walburga herded Bellatrix and her boys to the nearest table.

"Bellatrix, dear, do tell your favourite auntie about your man."

"Of course, Aunt 'Burga. But he's not my man."

"You can fool the menfolk, dear, but not me."

Bellatrix sighed internally. Not much got past the combined pair of her aunt and uncle.

X x X x X

Orion and Harry picked up their drinks and took comfortable positions at the bar.

"You have inquired as to what I do," Harry hummed as he thought of the best way to say this, "to put it succinctly, I acquire things for my clients."

"And what kinds of things do you find?" Orion sipped from his scotch.

"Whatever my client desires. I usually deal in rare potions ingredients and artifacts, but I do dabble here and there in information," Harry said sipping from his Jack Daniels. Bourbon was a drink Harry picked up that month in New Orleans. It helped ease the nightmares induced by the Voodoo Witch Doctors that had an ancient Necromantic Tome called _Healing Through Unlife_. The Medi-Magic Corps in Germany wanted it, and contracted Harry.

Orion looked around subtly.

"If one were to be your client, how would they contact you?"

"Until I can open a shop, one would display a white handkerchief, whilst about their day in Knockturn. I will then contact them and take our business to a more suitable environment," he spoke easily. Inside Harry was ecstatic, a job could be headed his way.

Orion nodded.

"Now that we have discussed what you do for a living, I must ask you, what are your intentions towards my niece?'

"Good ones," Harry smiled, "I would say I'm serious, but that would be your son."

Orion groaned.

"Not another one."

"But really, Lord Black, my intentions are not untoward. I understand the consequences of those actions. I met her and saw a potential contact and a way to introduce myself to society at large. In the past few days, I would like to say we've become friends."

"I am pleased to hear honesty. Too many of the people I associate with lie far too often."

"I am planning to tender an employment opportunity, as a clerk, if she and her father would be willing."

"Of course," Orion nodded, "She would also be privy to some of your wares?"

"That she would be able to give up at a much discounted rate to her family, after all, it is my lively hood we speak of."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less from a businessman such as yourself."

X x X x X

Bellatrix had managed to escape her aunt, and made her way over to where her school peers were gathering. Allies and enemies alike. Their number had grown in the past half hour. And their topic of discussion was her own date.

"Did you see that man talking to Lord Black? Isn't he dashing?"

"He looked at me when I walked by! His eyes are so _intense_ and a lovely shade of green! I hope he asks to dance with me later."

"That's unlikely," Bellatrix interrupted the two girls, Natalie Longbottom and Alecto Carrow, brought together momentarily by girlishness, "He is my escort, and once he is done with my uncle, I plan to monopolize him."

Natalie, a plump witch with mousy brown hair and a motherly face, huffed and turned away.

Alecto, shorter than Natalie and wider at the hips than her breasts, scowled.

"Of course, he has to be your escort. Just about any other girl here and I could weasel him away for at least one dance," Alecto whined, "Please Bella, just one?"

"No," Bellatrix replied smugly.

"No, what?" came Harry's voice from just behind her, wine glass in hand.

"Are you done with Uncle?" she asked taking the glass from him and leading him to a table to sit for a moment.

"Yes, with your uncle, but I will have to speak to many other people here tonight, including your father, which I hope goes as well as it went with Lord Black."

"Uncle will speak with Father," Bellatrix sipped from her wine, "Now, I believe you owe me a dance."

"Whatever my lady wishes," Harry smiled, stood and held out a hand.

X x X x X

A/N: If Neville has great aunts and uncles its feasible that during this time he could have aunts and uncles. Trying to paint a picture of the Black family. They're going to be major players. Of course you've figured that. I'm going to see if I can introduce a female from the light side to attempt to take Harry from Bella, with out her being an OC. Most if any OC's I deal with in this story are going to either be something along the lines of cameos or just bit players. Like Barkeep.

I might be doing poorly, but the biggest artistic point I want to make here is the difference betwixt Bella's nature and her nurture. She would be a femme fatale, literally, but she's been raised to be a prim and proper lady who hates mudbloods. She is also a teenager so she isnt quite in either category yet.

The other main point I'm trying to illustrate is that Bella needed someone to latch onto. In canon its Voldemort. And what I'm trying to do is give her reasons to latch onto Harry instead. Besides a crush. I mean real reasons. For crazy lourve. Harry and Voldemort are like the opposite of Charles Xavier and Magneto. HP and V are similar methods different goals. CX and Magneto are same goal different method.

Next chapter will include an encounter! of EPIC-ness. or not, but it might not be so good for Harry. And the talk with Cyngus. And hopefully the rest of the ball.

Please review and tell me if I'm doing anything I'm trying to do.


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil's Club

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything contained therein.

Belladonna - The Devil's Club

The music at Ministry balls was always older, requiring skill to dance to. Waltzes were commonplace. Bellatrix kept Harry dancing for three songs before he broke it off.

"Bella," he began.

"I know, I know, business calls," she said stepping away, feeling colder from the loss of contact.

"You can help by talking about me to your peers," Harry said, "especially the ones who tell their parents everything."

'Don't fall for the pouty lips!' Harry chanted as he looked at the disheartened Bellatrix. She broke off her pouty gaze, and sighed.

X x X x X

The Pouty Gaze was the ultimate weapon for most girls. Many men would fall for it faster than the gravitational constant of Jupiter could make them fall. It was a young woman's tactical nuke. One that could be used liberally and often. Only men who had little sisters could resist and only until they had a baby girl.

Incidentally, Helga Hufflepuff always looked rather youthful. And she got everything she wanted when she wanted it. It helped that she had HUGE... tracts of land.

X x X x X

"Alright, I'll go tell all the other girls what a charming, dashing, and resourceful man you are. More than capable of the odd jobs their parents might have. And a good dancer to boot," she said neutrally before spitting out the next words, "Maybe I'll send some your way."

"Bella," Harry's tone was one of warning, "You're leagues ahead of most of these girls already, I can tell. We are here for business not pleasure. Besides, I might not be a Low Man but I am a 'full-blood' Lowborn. I don't fancy going to jail."

Bellatrix chewed on her lip, an old nervous habit almost as bad as her baby talk, before nodding.

"I apologize, I was out of line."

"Your not really sorry, so don't bother with apologizing. And, yes, you were out of line. We might be moving towards being friends, but without a Count or better backing me nothing more will ever come of us," he explained seriously.

"Fine," she hissed, "Business before pleasure and all that rot."

"Thank you," Harry said as she glide-stomped away from him. Somehow he didn't think anyone would notice the anger in her movements, until a voice came from behind him.

"Well, if she doesn't want to dance with you after that, I will."

Harry turned to see a young woman of about Bellatix' age standing there. Her hair was a healthy blonde, and her eyes blue and piercing.

"I'm sorry, M'lady, I don't believe we've been introduced," he said with a winning smile and a small bow, "Hadrian White, at your service."

"And I am Amelia Bones," she said with a small curtsy, returning his smile, "The service I require would be a dance."

"I can do that," Harry answered the implied question by taking her hand in his and pulling her close enough to dance.

X x X x X

"Really?" Alecto gasped, "Thank you, Bella!"

"Yes!" Bellatrix said exasperatedly, eyes darting over to the form of her escort dancing with _her_, "Now, go! Before I change my mind!"

X x X x X

"You are an information broker," Amelia spoke after a moment.

Harry twirled her away just as the song called for it, luckily giving him time to formulate an answer. When he twirled her back she took a large step, placing her chest gently against his. Harry idly noticed she was about a half-cup size bigger than Bellatrix.

"And why do you assume that?" he asked.

"Why else would the Black Duke keep you for so long? You had information of value, even if it was to only bringing yourself to his attention."

"An astute observation, but hardly proof," Harry mused. The Bones girl was observant, probably why she got to head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in his own time.

'Or is it reality?'

"I have a proposition for you," she told him.

"Do tell."

Amelia leaned in slightly pushing her chest firmly against his.

"I can give you information from the Ministry."

"I believe, Ms. Bones, that would be sedition."

"It would be, if the price wasn't one the Ministry was willing to pay," her answer came smoothly.

"And what is the price?" Harry's eyebrow arched. A Ministry informant would go a long way in the beginning of his operations.

"The Ministry would turn a blind eye to your... business if given a fair exchange."

"I see."

The two danced for a moment in silence. Harry's mind turned. The Ministry was offering temporary immunity when it came to information and maybe the smuggling in exchange for a cut. A government sanctioned protection racket. It could work.

"And how would we exchange our information, were I in that business?"

"On the dates you would take me on, many reputable and inexpensive restaurants offer private booths."

"Dates, Ms. Bones?"

Amelia smiled.

"Yes, dates. You are an attractive man, and I, a woman. And we are not so far removed politically removed so it would be no scandal. I think -"

"May I cut in? Bella said I could," came a voice to Harry's left.

Amelia disengaged from Harry and gave both him and the newcomer a small smile.

"Of course," she nodded at the girl, "Mr. White, I would love to continue our conversation. Maybe I could send you post?"

"I would find that agreeable Ms. Bones," Harry nodded before turning the the new girl and extending a hand, "May I have this dance, Miss...?"

"Carrow, but you may call me Alecto," she gave him a winning smile. A far cry from the horrid woman from Harry's memories, Alecto pulled it off quite well.

"And you may call me Harry," he answered with his own smile pulling her into the dance.

"Oh, but I think it would be improper," came her teasing voice before it turned slightly husky, "and I rather like calling you _Mister_ White, it makes you sound... _experienced_."

Alecto shuddered slightly in his hands and pressed her bosom against his. Harry smiled his best dogfather playboy smile. _This_ could work.

X x X x X

While Alecto was much better for Harry to dance with than Amelia, she was far too close for Bellatrix. She fought down her seething thoughts and assumed her political persona. As much as she hated it, he was here for business. If she was lucky, _pleasure_ would come later.

"Bella," came her father's voice.

"Yes, Father?" she turned to greet him. He wore a curious expression.

"Why aren't you dancing with your escort? Shall I have a word with the man?"

Bellatrix's impassive face melted a little, and she allowed a small smile through. Her daddy was one of the best. Always protective, but never overly so. Honesty was always a good policy, if she wished it to remain unchanged.

"No, Father, while I do wish I was dancing with him, it is better than sitting, he and I have a business agreement first. He must attend to it, before we can have our fun," Bellatrix' eyes slid to Harry out on the dance floor for a moment, "The night is still young, and he did dance with me first."

Cyngus nodded.

"Do you want me to speak with him before or after your dances?"

"Maybe it would be best if you caught him on a break. He's nearing his third song, that's when he rested last time."

"I have spoken to my Lord Brother. He finds that young Mr. White is a good sort. Good for the family, as well."

Bellatrix perked up slightly upon the news.

"Do your best to keep him as a friend. And do not worry overmuch about what he and I will speak of. You are a grown woman, and capable."

Friend. The word echoed in her head, even as she and her father parted. Friend, meant even if he had the backing, her father would likely not bless off on them. The same feeling that would drive Bellatrix to Knockturn rose in her chest.

"Oh, he'll be a _friend_, alright. Now, if I can just keep_ her_ away..."

X x X x X

Bellatrix Black and Amelia Bones were rivals, in almost every way. They had taken an instant dislike of one another their first year. The Slytherin Warrior Queen and the Hufflepuff Valkyrie, they called them. But truly, their rivalry ran deeper than that.

The Bones were of an Earldom, and the Blacks were granted a Duchy for a shared battle. One that required both of the family heads, in equal parts, to win. And for that the families have always ended up hating each other. The fact that both families shared many of the same qualities was an even bigger blow to the Bones when they were rewarded.

And so was the rivalry perpetuated in Bellatrix and Amelia. They were neck and neck for Head Girl, so close in fact, that the position went to a third choice. They even had the same taste in men and often fought over them.

This would likely be no different.

X x X x X

Amelia was watching her new prey-_attraction _from the bar, when her uncle walked up.

"Amelia," the tall broad man said, every inch more imposing than Orion Black's smaller, more lithe form. Though the Black Duke was said to make it up in presence.

"Uncle," she said with a small curtsy.

"What have you ascertained?"

"He would be a great asset to the family. He is very skilled at the Game."

Her uncle nodded.

"Your father and I are in agreement. Turn him to our cause. You may use whatever means are at your disposal."

Without waiting for an answer, the man walked off.

'Justia, Veneratio, Fortitudo'

Or as it was taught to all young Bones: 'A willingness to do whatever it takes to do what is morally right, even if it takes walking in the shadows.'

The fact he was _Dear_ Bella's was just icing on the cake.

X x X x X

Harry extracted himself from Alecto, much to the young woman's disappointment. Managing a charming apology that left the girl blushing, Harry made his way to the bar, feeling confident that the Carrows and their associates would likely know of him within the week.

"Mr. White."

Harry looked to his side and saw Cyngus Black.

"I suppose it is time for our talk then, Mr. Black?"

"It would be."

Cyngus stepped up to the bar and ordered himself a drink. The pair of men stood there for a moment, each weighing his words.

"Orion assures me you are a good man. Honest, at the very least. And it is because of that honesty that I would also assume that you are adept at double speak," Cyngus said.

"That would not be an assumption but a fact," Harry replied, unsure of how this was going to go down.

"Do not speak doubly to my daughter. Be straight with her. One truth. Though you may or may not be adverse to any advances she might make, do not lead her on."

Harry shook his head.

"I won't. While we trade barbs, occasionally of... a flirtatious manner, I do my very best to... dissuade her from thinking of me like that. I've been exposed to dementors, and I don't fancy a stay in their permanent residence."

Cyngus arched an eyebrow at the younger man.

"You make no mention of not thinking of her in a more romantic manner yourself. Do you find my daughter unattractive?"

Harry just snorted.

"A homosexual blind man would find your daughter physically attractive, and only those without a mind would find her unintelligent, though her tongue could cut a bit less."

Cyngus raised glass and nodded his head in acquiescence.

"If I have romantic thoughts of your daughter, Mr. Black, I keep them to myself. No one needs to know what goes on in my head. Least of all a naive teenage woman."

"She is not as naive as I'd like," Cyngus grumbled, "None of my daughters are. I wish I could place them all in safe bubbles and away from the world, and, more importantly, men."

Harry filed that away for future blackmail usage. And then he chuckled.

"I made a funny," he said at Cyngus' glare.

"Let me guess, _black_mail?" Cyngus said wryly

"Oh, your good."

"Who do you think taught Sirius? Its why my brother was groaning when you did it earlier. He's grown up with it."

The two men shared a laugh, and shared a comfortable silent moment.

"I have a job for you, Mr. White."

"Do you have regular business in Knockturn, Mr. Black?"

"Yes," Cyngus answered.

"Prominently display a white accessory. My lads will alert me, and I will come collect you."

"Should you deliver the wares I am looking for," Cyngus began, "I will see you have a shop on the First Level, and Bella as a clerk."

"As payment?" Harry asked.

"Partly. The cost of the shop will be deducted from your pay, and Bella will be a token of good faith."

"I find that agreeable. I will see you to discuss terms, after the hols?"

"After the holidays," Cyngus tipped his glass to Harry before draining the last and leaving.

'I'd say that was a good thing, but the job might be a giant pain in the ass. We'll have to see.'

X x X x X

Another trio of dances with various peers of Bellatrix saw Harry back at the bar, when a pair of velvet gloves covered his eyes.

"Guess who," came her voice.

"Morgana?" he ventured.

"No, but I have been compared to Le Fae before," she answered.

"Pussy Galore?"

"Who is that?"

"Bellatrix?"

The hands were removed and a hand smacked his shoulder.

"Why was that a question?" she demanded hands on her hips.

"You told me to guess!" Harry defended himself, "Would you like more wine while we're here?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment.

"Can I get a sip of what you're having?"

Harry held out the glass for her, a glint in his eye. She wrapped her hands over his and took her sip. Bellatrix pulled a face.

"Wine, please. And what is that vile stuff?"

Harry ordered and drained his glass.

"Bourbon Whiskey. I picked it up in America," Harry got a good look at Bellatrix. She was flushed and had a gentle, happy smile on her face that reached her eyes.

"How much wine have you had?"

Bellatrix gave a slight giggle before holding her thumb and forefinger a little apart. At Harry's glare she spread them.

"Last glass for you then," Harry ignored her protests and checked his pocket watch, "For me as well if I'm to bring you home."

Bellatrix received her wine from the bartender, and held it with both hands. She giggled into it while looking at him with big, wet eyes.

"Your home?" she ventured playfully.

"If I wouldn't be arrested," he answered smoothly.

"I won't tell anyone!" Bellatrix protested.

Harry just shook his head and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

When she nodded her carefully removed the almost full glass from her hands and lead her to the dance floor. She swayed gently but did not seem drunk enough to actually need his help. But when they began to dance, she was very close to him.

She placed her head on his shoulder and breathed him in.

"You smell good," she murmured.

"You don't smell so bad yourself," Harry said, chuckling, enjoying her scent as much as she enjoyed his. Lavender, with an edge. Something Harry couldn't place.

For the next few dances they enjoyed the closeness, Bellatrix to her not-crush, and Harry to a beautiful woman. However, it wasn't very long until Orion came to collect Bellatrix. It seemed they had to get up early the next day. Sirius and Regulus loved Christmas and woke everyone up at an ungodly hour.

Bellatrix protested, but grudgingly said her goodbyes and told Harry she would visit on Boxing Day. She also threatened his manhood if he didn't get her a gift. He watched them leave with a grin on his face. They might be dysfunctional as hell, but the Blacks were a close family.

"So it seems I find you alone again, Mr. White. Care to share a few dances?"

Harry smiled charmingly at the young witch.

"Of course, Ms. Bones. It would be my pleasure."

X x X x X

For the most part, the two only shared in small talk, and Amelia stayed far enough away that her chest only occasionally rubbed against his. Enough to leave a man, who wasn't wise to the action, wanting.

And then the last dance of the night finished.

"I shall send you post with the date, time, and place for a date, if that would be agreeable."

"Ms. Bones, it is usually the man who decides," Harry protested.

"I am not one for tradition in all things," Amelia pointed out. She then leaned forward pressing her chest fully into his, and cupped his cheek. On the other she planted a not-so-chaste kiss.

"And you may call me Ami," she said as she turned and left.

"Harry, then," he said absently watching her backside sway more than what was necessary, and putting a hand to the spot she kissed.

X x X x X

A/N: Belladonna is a pretty plant but wicked poisonous. The Devil's Club is a rather ugly plant that is used in medicine, especially TB medicine.

I hinted a bit better at the fact that, yes, Harry can, and has already, change the future/create a new reality. I'm sorry if that was unclear to anyone. And as to a marriage contract or summat coming from the Blacks, Bella is gonna have to push for it and try to get Harry some backing. Ami on the other hand can marry 'down' without the political ramifications that the Blacks face. Oh and the start of the semester is coming soon. How will this triangle survive?

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Wut Works for Mistah Borgin

A/N: Don't own Harry potter not even the books anymore.

Belladonna

"Fuck!"

Harry did not give his greeting to the bartender as usual. He strode purposefully to his room, his cloak billowing in an agitated manner.

"Fuck!" Harry swore again as he searched through his desk for his notebook and his list of done deeds. Harry came across the information he had been gathering.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow."

Papers were shuffled for a few more minutes until his prize lay before him. The Notebook of What Could Be and What to Do About It. Harry began leafing through it, scouring the pages for a helpful title.

Harry had never been the point of a love triangle, or even a major player in one. To put it shortly, Harry had very little experience being in a romantic relationship outside of being Ginny Weasley's boyfriend/fiance/husband/divorcee. Though that one time thing with Luna had been a wild blast. Of course, Harry didn't do that without permission from her husband.

Scamander had been quite old when he and Luna were married, and unable to keep up with the sheer sexual crazy that was Luna Lovegood by name, Luna Shagsamazing by nature.

But in his little notebook, which contained so many situations, most of which were imagined while drunk, had yet to fail him. Until that night. Harry had reached the end of his notebook with no noteworthy sections to be found.

Even at his absolute drunkenness, Harry had never even dreamed of being in between two women. Outside of a bedroom. Something Harry had accomplished more than once. But this? This was an entirely new realm. It helped some that Ameila seemed to be more politically motivated than personally, unlike Bella. However, also unlike Bellatrix, Ameila had nothing to really stop her from pursuing the relationship, except himself.

And he had no reason to stop it, in fact, he had every reason to encourage it. Her father was the Head of the Bones, her uncle the Head of the DMLE. The sheer amount of Ministry information she could be privy to was astounding.

Bellatrix only had ties within the Wizengamot, and her family was considered Dark. The shadier side of the world would appreciate that. Darker famiiles usually had to deal with the other side of the law for some sketchier things, some traditional things. Which would come in very handy for the item transferal part of his business.

Harry sat down his his chair with a sigh. Maybe while he was so full of energy he should go pick up that present for Bellatrix.

X x X x X

Harry woke up to the sound of the Hag that ran the inn part of the tavern knocking on his door.

"Mistah White, a letter fo' ya," she called through the door.

He opened the door and mumbled pleasantries to the ugly woman before taking his letter. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over the letter. It was from Ameila.

"Damn, already? I figured I had until after Boxing Day," he grumbled opening the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Firstly, I would like to wish you a Happy Christmas. I do not know you well enough to send you a gift, so I thought a letter would have to do. _

_ I very much enjoyed our limited time together yesterday, and would like to continue our conversation in person, before we have to continue through correspondence and the occasional weekend._

_ Would you be available for dinner on Boxing Day? I know a quaint restaurant in Cornwall that I would like to introduce you to, if you have not already experienced it. We could meet in front of Gringotts, if that would be agreeable._

_ I await your reply with bated breath._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ami_

"She certainly moves fast," Harry said, putting the letter down on his desk, and making his way to the solitude of his shower. He would pen an affirmative reply when he got out.

X x X x X

Harry spent his Christmas going over his notes. So far the number of disappearances, murders, and muggle killings had not increased in an unusual manner. Either Tom was still working alone, was out of the country, or had only started building his power base.

From what he remembered from his own time line, Tom didn't pick things up until just before Sirius entered Hogwarts. All in all Harry enjoyed his holiday.

X x X x X

"Oof!" Bellatrix let out when she ran into someone. She wanted to take Harry to a Cafe for lunch today and she was running later than she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, miss," came the suave, cultured voice of the man she had run into, as he reached out to steady her, "I wasn't really looking were I was going."

Bellatrix waved him off, she didn't fall down and she didn't need his help.

"Neither was I, Mister?" she looked at him. He was tall, had dark hair, and was quite handsome. He gave her a charming smile, that made her knees weak and her insides turn to mush. Bellatrix' mouth went dry.

"Riddle, Tom Riddle, at your service. And may I know the name of the captivating beauty in front of me?" he answered with a small bow.

"Bellatrix Black," came her whispered answer.

X x X x X

"Gary," Harry called to the boy who was his lookout on the First Level.

"Yessah, Mistah White? Wut can I do fur yous?" the boy mock saluted Harry with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Have you seen my usual companion?"

Gary looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yessah, she left the Alley with that Mistah Riddle what works for Mistah Borgin. In a daze, sah, just like when yous make her all flustahed."

"Thank you, Gary," Harry flipped the boy a sickle.

"Yous gonna gives that wanker what for, for eyein' yous girl, Mistah White?"

Harry gave Gary a smile and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I might just have to. Gary, you send Geoffry to come see me the instant she walks back into the Alley. If I'm not there, the Barkeep can get a hold of me. There'll be a galleon in it for each of you."

"Yessah!"

X x X x X

Hours later Harry had to leave for his dinner with Ameila. Honestly, Harry was worried about Bellatrix. Tom Riddle was poison. Bellatrix' personal poison. He couldn't truly stop her from joining the man's cause. Not unless Harry had a better offer or valid points to keep her away.

Too many things were going on right now, maybe Harry could visit her before the term started again, or on the first Hogsmeade weekend. Either way her gift was now in the post.

With a swish, Harry left the Hag's Rag.

X x X x X

Ameila looked out into the evening crowd of Diagon Alley, looking for her 'prey.' She had dressed to 'kill.' A blue dress that complimented her eyes and hair was hidden under her nice winter robes and coat. She looked every inch a teenage girl awaiting her date.

"How do you fare this eve, Miss Bones?" a teasing voice came from right next to her ear.

She spun, slightly startled, and was found herself standing very close to a man and staring into his chest. Ameila looked up into the smiling face of Hadrian White.

"You prat!" she teased, landing a playful smack on his arm.

"Owwww," he complained, rubbing the 'sore' spot with a smile, "You hit very hard, Miss Bones."

"I am very sure I told you to call me Ami," she said landing a quick peck on his cheek, "Just as I am sure you asked me to call you Harry. Now, are you familiar with the Cornwall Apparition Point?"

Harry nodded. Ami smiled and popped away. The man left behind sighed and ran a hand through his hair. With a swish, he followed.

X x X x X

Bellatrix wandered into her home, a dazed smile adorning her face. She was immediately accosted by her youngest sister.

"I know that look," Narcissa said smugly, "Mr. Harry White must have done something very romantic," Narcissa fake swooned, "to get you into such a state."

"Harry? No, I was out with Tom," Bellatrix said still in her daze, the name registering, her face became one of embarrassed horror, "Harry!"

Bellatrix walked right back out the door she had just entered.

"Who's Tom?" Narcissa asked the now empty spot with a pout. She looked to the house elf who had popped in just as Bellatrix left.

"A package for Miss Trixie, Miss Cissy."

"I'll give it to her when she gets in, Tiller," the only blonde Black said, holding her hand out. Tiller put the small package into her hands and popped away. Narcissa read the card.

"Well, what did Harry get you, Sister? If you had stood me up for someone else, you'd be getting naught but air."

X x X x X

Harry came into being behind Ameila who was looking back at the Apparition Point, waiting for him.

"I like to come up on pretty young women from behind," he said smoothly, startling her again. She smacked his arm again, he hoped it wouldn't become habit.

"So you can prey upon them?" she shot back at his innuendo.

"No, just so they don't see me looking. Where is this quaint restaurant?" he asked offering his arm to the Bones girl.

"Over there," she pointed as the began to walk, "How do you do that?"

"The appear where people don't expect me with out a sound?"

"Yes."

"Magic," he said with a smile, "And experience. In my line of work, it behooves you to have means to travel quickly, silently, and unexpectedly."

"Information broking requires _that_ level of stealth?" Ameila asked, "If I had known you could do that when I met you, I might have pegged you for a Hit Wizard."

"Please," he scoffed, "Don't associate me with those most of those half-wits. Many British Hit Wizards are nothing to the Global Market. If you want the best Hit Wizards, you hire Koreans."

The entered the restaurant and were quickly escorted to a private booth. Privacy charms included. Just to be safe, Harry added a few of his own, while he and Ameila divested themselves of their cloaks. He had been to 'private' booths before, only to have his information leaked. High level Soviet spells worked wonders for countering that.

"So you are a Hit Wizard, then," she smiled prettily at him, keeping up the facade. However, no work was required on her part to blush when his hand took hers off the table and his lips brushed across her knuckles.

"No," he smiled roguishly at her, "I am what you first assumed, I just do most of the work myself. It has given me... a unique skill set. I also dabble in curse breaking for hard to get items of value and their transport."

"An information broker and a smuggler then?"

"More or less," he shrugged. They placed their orders on the enchanted menus and slid them down the slots to the wall side of the table.

"And now, Miss Bones-" Harry began.

"Ami," she interrupted him.

"Ami, then," another smile graced her, and her blush rose in intensity, "What of your end of the deal?"

"The Ministry will turn a blind eye so long as you aren't out in broad daylight and they get a cut, information or gold. I am told they would prefer gold," Ameila explained as their food appear before them. There were a few moments of silence as they began eating.

"How will you pass on information to me then?" Harry asked, all the while looking like he was complimenting her.

"Do you see my earrings?" she asked offering one for view, "They contain a shrunken scroll, I will visit the loo take it out and slip it to you before the end of each date."

"Such a beautiful way to transport information," he winked at her.

Ameila caught herself halfway through a school girl giggle, her blush now colouring her collar as well as her cheeks.

"Stop that!" she demanded.

"Stop what?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Stop making me giggle!" she said with a huff, crossing her arms under her chest, lifting her breasts beautifully. Enticingly.

After that, the night dissolved into something akin to real date. True to the plan, Ameila visited the loo, but did not slip him the scroll until they left. Ameila held his hand with both of hers, placing his arm in her bosom. When they parted at the Apparition Point, the scroll slipped from her hand to his.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Harry," Ameila told him, a shy smile on her face.

"So did I," he smiled back, "Maybe we should do it again?"

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek chastely.

"I'd like that," she said popping away.

Harry sighed before smiling to himself. He swished back to Knockturn.

X x X x X

"Mistah White, Sah!" came Gary's voice.

Harry turned to view the small boy.

"She just came in th' alley sah, na fife minutes ago!"

Harry nodded.

"Can I trust you to give Geoffery his due? Because if I can't..." he let the threat remained unspoken.

"Yessah, Mistah White, Jeff's like me own brotha!" the boy nodded violently.

Two gold coins were flipped at the boy, even as Harry strode down the stairs towards the lower levels.

X x X x X

A/N: So Mistah Riddle wut works for Borgin has appeared. And he's picking up Bella. Who knows, might end up being Bellamort and Hameila. Ya know, instead of Bellary.

Harry is more open with Ameila because that's how their relationship is going to work. At least their working relationship. Who knows beyond that, I don't and I'm the ATHR. Yeah, no vowels. I am, after all, the YHWH of this story.

To address a concern about my nobleing it up. Darksnider05 expressed his... displeasure? And my inability to PM has left me to leaving it here which will probably help several other readers. The Royalty and Gov'ts of the world are aware of Magicals, so in my head it makes sense for some of the Noble Houses to be ennobled as such. Some Houses are noble because of the slightly more democratic wizarding world of way back when or through political subterfuge. Not all houses are titled but some are noble, and then we have a whole crazy major and minor house system in my head that will come into play later when we start accepting jobs from people like the Carrows or marriage contracts from the Carrows... Alecto knows what she wants, and she wants White meat. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge

Chapter was shorter than usual because it ended at a good time, and next chapter we will see how Bella and Harry react to perceived infidelity. Even if there technically wasn't any.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pinnacle of Dogs

A/N: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I could meet my cousin(close enough to call cousin, but distant enough that no mutant babies would be born if she and I bumped uglies). Well, I'm told she is my cousin. She's in the movies.

Belladonna

Harry paused in the bar and confirmed with 'Barkeep,' that Bellatrix had entered the Hag's Rag and proceeded to his room.

"In a right foul mood, Mistah White. Not sure if it was aimed at you. Kept mumbling 'stupid witch.'"

Harry chuckled dryly.

"She did not show today, at the promised time, but I have a feeling that she may be in a right foul mood with me by the end of the night. Thank you."

A twitch of the wrist and sickle sailed through the air only to be expertly caught by the Barkeep, in the glass he was wiping down.

"Thank you, sah."

Harry waved to him as he made his own way to his room. He was sure he had placed Ameila's letter in a secure spot, just not as secure as his other effects. A bored Bella might have gone through his drawers. Judging from the micro sneers, and crushing hand gestures when Ameila talked about Bellatrix, there might be some animosity.

X x X x X

Helga Hufflepuff never like Rowena Ravenclaw. Never. Yet everyone, including Rowena, thought Helga was friendly with Rowena. Everyone, except Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar knew many, many things. His eyes were keen, his heart was clear, and his ears sharp. Godric, for all his ability to read people, was limited to aura and battle connections. Helga was a pleasant woman, through and through. But only Salazar could see the way her face would contort at the mere mention of their other female partner.

He only wished he knew why.

If he only knew that a young, peasant Helga had wanted a pretty bauble in a market decades before the four of them had agreed to build Hogwarts, and the equally young, but noble Rowena had bought it. Hufflepuffs, throughout the house's history, had proven that they all possessed long memories, and held grudges over small things.

Which is why, in Harry's own time and reality, Susan Bones swore, that until her death, that she would hate Ginny Weasley for taking that last piece of Honeydukes Chocolate.

X x X x X

Harry took a breath as he lay his hand on the doorknob. It was time to walk into the snake pit.

He opened his door and entered, fully expecting a wand to be in his face. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of Bellatrix looking up from writing a note in a mostly darkened room. The only light was coming from the lamp on his desk.

"Hullo, Bella. A little late are we?"

"I was distracted," she said standing, holding her note, "I will endeavor to never let it happen again."

Harry arched his eyebrow and waved his hand, the overhead light turning on. He stepped forward, only to have Bella take a step back while bringing the note closer to her chest.

"Care to tell me what distracted you?"

"I ran into someone."

"And that kept you for over eight hours? Word on the street was that you ran into Tom Riddle."

Harry took his next steps quickly and whipped the note from her hand.

"Hey! Don't read that!"

Bella reached for the note, but was treated to a game of one on one keep away, all the while a blush creeped up her face.

"What you do is really no business of mine. But you said you would be here for a late lunch. It is now time for late dinner. What did you and Mister Riddle engage in for eight hours?"

Bellatrix' movements slowed until her arms remained outstretched. Slowly her arms and her face fell. She mumbled incoherently.

"What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"He took me to lunch, and introduced me to a few people. Then he took me to dinner. He was very suave, interesting."

"He is poison," Harry spat, "A self-serving man that would use you as a stepping stone, all the while making you think you made the choice yourself to bend over and let him bugger you."

Bellatrix gaped for a moment before she composed herself. Her face became demure and indifferent, and her hands folded across her stomach.

"And how do you know that? Better yet, how is that any different than what you do?"

The lights in the room flickered.

"I have had... dealings with the man in the past."

The lights kept flickering. Harry's hand, the one holding the note, dropped to his side as he tried to get control of his temper.

"You didn't answer my second question," she asked smoothly.

"Because I don't bugger anyone without their permission. I let people make their choices."

The double meaning brought a blush to her face, but Bella made no other outward sign that she left her mind in the gutter. The lights stopped flickering before she asked her next question.

"Where were you, then? You couldn't have waited for me."

Harry looked at her.

"I had to meet a new contact, lay a foundation for our future relationship."

"Do I know this contact?"

Harry nodded.

"From what I know, you won't like who and especially how we pass information between each other. Do you still want to know?"

"Yes."

"I went on a fake date with Ameila Bones."

Harry expected the room to explode or Bellatrix to gut him. Something. What he didn't expect was for Bella to make a soft 'oh,' and wait.

X x X x X

Albus Dumbledore was largely unknown to be homosexual. Only a handful of people knew, but only one person knew him to be the bottom. Gellert Grindewald was the only person, male or otherwise, that Albus had been intimate with.

Gellert, however, was very, very promiscuous. Woman, man, Dark Creature, none were excluded from his sexual appetite. Except children. Gellert prided himself on that, after hearing some of the twisted things some dark lords got into sexually.

Before his death, he had told Albus that fact. A soft 'oh' had escaped the British wizards lips, before one of the most epic battles of recorded wizarding history ensued.

X x X x X

She waited for him to un-cringe before exploding. She shoved him violently up against the door to his room.

"Her? HER? That whorish bint? That arrogant, bitchy, bloody cunt? What does she have to offer? Is it her breasts? Is that why? Mine are just as big! Here!"

Bellatrix grabbed his hands and placed them full on her breasts, squeezing his hands to squeeze her. Then she shoved him into the door again, harder than the last time.

"You won't touch me, but you buggered her didn't you? Let her 'ask' for it, yeah? I'm better in every way, but you sti-"

Harry cut her off with a kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. Bella froze, surprise etched firmly on her face. Shortly, she melted into the kiss. Shortly, after that, her eyes snapped open and she slammed him against the door again, but leaned in after him this time.

Her face was flushed and her breathing was laboured.

"What was that for?"

Harry smiled roguishly.

"I haven't kissed her, or done anything more. Now you are firmly in the lead, yeah?"

"Yes."

And she kissed him, her eyes closed. Harry, for the most part, kissed with just enough effort and skill to lead her into doing what she felt like. This time it was her tongue in his mouth, and she bit his lip and sucked on it. His hands traveled to her hips and hers migrated to running through his hair.

It was then Harry, who generally didn't close his eyes, even whilst sleeping, noticed something he had never seen Bellatrix with before. A silver bracelet. More importantly, a runed silver bracelet. What really caught Harry's eye was the slight black and purple glow in the runes. A colour associated with Dark Magic.

"Bella," he tried to speak, "Bella!"

She pulled back a dreamy look in her eyes and a pout on her lips.

"What is it?"

"Did Riddle give you that bracelet?"

Bellatrix looked at him confusedly.

"What bracelet?"

He pushed her off gently and took her arm in his hand. He pointed to the aforementioned piece of jewelry.

"Oh, when did tha- What are we talking about again?"

Harry guided her to the bed, and from the way her eyes lit up, he assumed she assumed that he was going to do the naked happy dance with her. The disappointment on her face was very evident when he sat her down and pulled over his chair.

"Please give me your left arm."

She held out her arm as he pulled out his wand. And it wasn't his holly one.

A mumbled word and a small flash later, a broken silver bracelet laid in his lap.

"Where did that - ow, my head," Bella grabbed her forehead.

"This," Harry picked up the broken item, "Is a mild dark compulsion bracelet. One uses them to create sleeper agents. It's similar to the Imperious curse, but far more general. This one."

He examined the runes more closely.

"This one makes you forget you are wearing it, to compel you to collect information, to like who its attuned to, and to seek out the 'master' about once a week. Eventually, it would subvert you into being a true follower. The longer the bracelet's master left it on you, the more zealous you would be."

Harry looked up at Bella, and saw the mad Bella from the future in his mind's eye.

"You're lucky I can see things like this."

Bellatrix looked at Harry through one eye, the other closed in an attempt to ease her headache.

"Tom Riddle is poison."

Harry snorted.

"Never has a truer statement passed your lips in my presence. But if you're willing I can make _you_ the antidote."

X x X x X

Harry escorted Bellatrix home. Unfortunately for her, her family had gone back to its own home. Outside the City of London and into one of its surrounding boroughs. This meant apparition.

X x X x X

The Black Townhouse was considered to be the seat of the Black power in England. It was not. It was, however, far more convenient to travel to the Wizengamot sessions. Purchased in the time of King Henry VII, it had been last renovated in Victorian England.

The Black Manor was the seat of Black power in England, and in Europe. It had been where Geoffry the Black had first consolidated his family's power during the Danish invasions of the tenth and eleventh centuries. It was England, the seer had told him, where his family would become great.

Orion, as a concession to his only brother and favoured relative, took up residence in the Townhouse, leaving the Manor to Cyngus. Something no one had ever done before in the Black family.

To outsiders, it seemed as if there was a split of power.

But Orion and Cyngus knew better. Orion might have been the better dueler, but Cyngus had always been the better fighter. Who better placed at the place Black's had waged war from for a millenia?

X x X x X

Harry's magic flexed and he popped out of existence from Knockturn and into existence in front of her home. Bellatrix promptly threw up on him.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. She felt like she was drunk with a pounding migraine.

"It's okay. Lets just get you in your own bed."

Harry gently knocked on the door. Just as he expected, the house elf answered.

"How is Tiller be helping yous? And Miss Trixie?"

Tiller's large eyes got even larger upon discerning his companion.

"Tiller, was it? Please get your mistress to come collect Miss Trixie, and ask that the master of the house if I may have an audience. Quietly, as not to upset Miss Trixie."

The elf nodded slowly, as if he was afraid the flapping sounds of his ears would be too loud, and then scurried away.

"Don't call me Trixie," Bella ground out. Harry smiled and only filed the information away for later use.

Druella Black soon rounded the corner, followed by her husband.

"Oh, Bella!"

With a minor amount of jostling, Harry unloaded Bellatrix on to her mother.

"She has to sleep this off, but it'd be best to give her a sleeping draught. The headache will likely keep her up otherwise."

Druella glared at him but nodded. As she took Bellatrix away, the elder Black woman whispered soothing things to her daughter.

"Care to explain why you've brought my eldest home in that state? This late at night?"

The younger of the two Black brothers was just as imposing as Orion when he wanted to be. Cyngus' daughter was in what seemed to be quite the inebriated state, and Cyngus was not pleased.

"Someone tried to use a dark mind enchantment on your daughter, sir. To do what she has willingly agreed to do for me already."

If the look on Cyngus' face could get any graver and imposing, Harry would bet money that it could crack stone with its heat.

"Come, tell me what you know."

And so Harry entered for the first time, in his life's experience, the Black Manor.

X x X x X

"Bella, dear, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm not drunk, Mother."

Druella sighed. All the signs, except her unslurred speech, said Bellatrix was very drunk.

"Either way, you are very lucky you were with Mr. White."

"Harry, he likes to be called Harry."

"He likes for you to call him Harry, I'm sure. Just as I am sure you like him calling you Bella," a teasing motherly smile worked its way across Druella's face, "Or do you like for him to call you Trixie?"

"Mother!"

Bellatrix managed enough effort to twist enough to glare at her mother, who just giggled. She gently say her daughter on to the bed and laid her down. A flick of a wand and Bellatrix was stripped of dress and underclothes. Another flick and she was dress in proper night clothes.

"In the morning, you will take a bath."

"Yes, Mother."

Druella summoned Tiller and commanded the elf to bring a moderate sleeping draught. After administering the potion, Druella tucked Bella into bed and waited for her to drift off to sleep.

"I like him, Mother," Bellatrix said sleepily

Druella smiled and gently patted the younger's hand.

"I know, dear. I do too, so far. I'll talk to your father and Lord Uncle. Maybe something can come of it."

"I'd like that," Bella mumbled before sleep finally claimed her.

Druella placed a kiss on her eldest daughter's forehead before standing and putting out the light.

"I hope he is worthy of the Warrior Queen. He will have to face many trials to obtain your hand, my dear. Pray, he is truly worth your faith."

X x X x X

Narcissa looked at the gift. From the sound of it, Bellatrix was now home for the night. Ever the talented and ladylike one, Narcissa had learned a spell that allowed one to see through things like wrapping paper. It would not do to get something she did not want and be unprepared.

"Whatever the relationship between you and Harry is, sister, I find you lacking. Especially, if he sends such well thought out gifts after knowing you for a week. If he loved you, I wonder what great thing he would send as proclamation."

Narcissa returned to brushing her hair, contemplating how much better she looked with her original black hair. Blonde would work, but her original colouration was so much better. If she snagged Harry out from underneath her sister's nose, it wouldn't have to change.

For beings that lived for over a hundred years, the almost decade of age difference would be a trivial matter.

Lucius was like a well bred toy dog, great to show for status, but it seemed Hadrian White was the pinnacle of hunting dogs, a dog truly worth its while.

Narcissa was very much willing to be the game he hunted.

X x X x X

A/N: A lot of the imagery, I don't describe, but generally its very Edwardian/Victorian. Its just what I think of when I think of what the Black's look like. I'm gettin better at writing, but I am still struggling with adding more description of things like clothes and surroundings. While I have an image in my head, I've always found when reading that the authors descriptions, matter little to me as I'll get my own image anyways. Maybe that's what makes it so hard for me.

Just to go over it one more time, I was inspired by Delenda Est. And Delenda Est is the Gandalf to my Dumbledore. Gandalf is epic. Dumbles is pretty cool. There are some similarities here and there I'm sure, but as I was inspired, it is bound to happen.

Aiming right now for an avg of 20 reviews a chapter. With this posted, I'm about forty short of that being true. It would be EPIC if I snagged that many between now and the next chapter.

Please Review

V


	7. Chapter 7: Best Assignment Ever

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.

Belladonna

Harry left the Black Manor in the wee hours of the morning. He and Cyngus had stayed up the whole night discussing the who's, what's, and why's of the situation. Harry believed that he had managed to not tip his hand.

Apparating back to Knockturn, Harry turned in for the day, leaving the still shrunken scroll, and Bella's note unattended to. They could be looked through in the morning.

X x X x X

Tom Riddle was most pleased with himself. He had managed to attract the attention of none other than Bellatrix Black, who had been frequenting the alley of late. Believing her enamored with him, he had sought out one of his followers, a young Frenchman with an Anglo-Saxon name. A young man, by the name of Rudolphus LeStrange, whose Pureblood lineage and Major House status could permanently bring in a Black follower. Much sooner than his Malfoy plot to catch the youngest of the Black sisters.

On his word that Rudolphus would be a wonderful match for her Bellatrix had been flirting with himself, but through Rudolphus. Tom was very pleased. Soon enough Rudolphus would approach her family with intentions to court Bellatrix, and Bellatrix would accept on his command.

He was so pleased he went out and raped a Muggleborn woman to death that night.

X x X x X

The next morning Harry woke with a start at the sound of the Hag knocking on his door.

"Misterrrr White, therrrre's something I think you need to see," she called through the door.

He blearily opened the door, not even throwing on a shirt. The Hag was treated to a wonderous, for her, sight. He was very fit, scarred, and tattoo'ed in runic patterns.

"Wassup?"

She handed him a newpaper and left, with a little sway in her hips. That vision of masculinity was going to be a treat tonight.

He closed the door and looked at the paper in confusion, he unfolded it to look at the front page.

'Well Liked Muggleborn, Found Raped To Death In Own Home! Aurors suspect muggles.'

Harry stared at the page. Not only did a witch get raped, but a muggle had to commit the horrendous act? Did Riddle have contacts at the Prophet? In the Aurors?

Was Riddle farther along than Harry first estimated?

Harry's head snapped to the scroll. A wand tap and he unfurled the now normal sized parchment.

Scanning it, Harry discovered that the Bones, not the Ministry suspected that the Ministry ranks were slowly but surely being subverted at the lower levels. Including the janitors, who had access to almost every space in the Ministry. The only section they figured had yet to be infiltrated was the Unspeakbles, and that was only because of how one became 'unspoken'.

The Bones also suspected that similar things had happened to several of the minor news papers, and the one major one. The Daily Prophet. Unfortuneately they had no names, or ideas of who these spies and sabateuors could be.

Harry sat down and sighed. He was walking into a shitstorm much bigger than originally estimated.

X x X x X

Shitstorms were a legitimate magicaly phenoenon. Magical facilities occasionally exploded into a whirling hurricane of excrement. The magicals at this point had to start casting the wide area transfiguration spells that changed feces into water so the muggles just thought it was sudden rain.

They also rated on a scale from one to five. One being a single toliet, five being a facility the size of the Ministry's toliets all spewing waste into the atmosphere. However, since the Statute of Secrecy came into effect, more Magicals have been pelted with shite, than any time before.

X x X x X

Bella struggled into the waking world, her bed was very comfortable and while her head was no longer pounding, it was still tender. Once out of her covers, she slipped into the bathroom, for what she hoped would be a long soak.

It was cut short when her mother knocked on the door.

"Only a few more minutes, Bella, you need to be decent when your father brings your Lord Uncle back from the Townhouse."

Bella sighed.

"Yes, Mother."

Bella pulled herself up from the bath and looked down. Her body was well proportioned, her skin porcelian pale, and she shaved, waxed, or magicked all the touchable parts of her body that weren't on her head. Smiling softly to herself, Bella began to dry herself off. _Witch Weekly_ had far better advice than _Teen Witch Weekly_. She had planned showing Harry for his Christmas gift, but the night, while it had been violent and she had sicked up on him, had been very romantic to her.

He had been a gentleman the whole time, and they had kissed! Take that Huffleslut!

Romantic, for Bella, day dreams populated her head as she dried herself, and got ready for the day.

X x X x X

Bellatrix had always been called her father's Warrior Queen for as long as she could remember. While she, grudgingly admitted, was only slightly less beautiful than Andromeda or Narcissa, neither of them came close to matching her with a wand. Her Lord Uncle had taught her everything she knew about dueling, and her father had taught her how to wage war.

And so Bella's world was a little warped. Romance for her was passion in the heat of combat. Most girl's day dreamed about sneaking kisses in between classes in broomclosets. Bellatrix dreamed of snatching kisses betwixt spells, while she and her partner were covered in blood, and spell residue, ultimately climaxing, not in the Astronomy Tower, but over the corpses of her slain enemy.

X x X x X

Bellatrix allowed herself a small, shiver of excitement before applying the final touches to her hair and heading down to the parlour to join her sisters and mother.

Though Bella was a trained warrior witch, she did also enjoy sitting in the quiet, or swapping gossip, while cross-stiching. Magically, of course, a lady must have pristine hands. Still, while her mother and sisters threaded scenes of beauty, Bella had always threaded scenes of battle, bravery, and war.

Besides, Sirius loved them and the true stories that came with, much like her father. Little Reggie, was less like Sirius and more like his own father, reveling in word games, and playing schoolyard politics with the other young purebloods of Major and Minor Houses.

"Bellatrix, come with me," her father spoke as he passed the parlour door.

"Coming, Father."

She sat her unfinished piece to the side and left the room.

X x X x X

Harry looked up from his feet and noticed Bella's note. He pulled it to himself, and laughed. He had no idea why she had tried so hard to keep it from him. She had only gotten to his name before he had entered the room.

"Women, yea?" he said to the room.

Still he had things to do. Cyngus had given him a task, and it was best he do it sooner, the Christmas break was over soon. And it would be best to tell Bella she had a job before she left.

Fifteen minutes later, the Barkeep said goodbye to Harry as he left, cloak billowing.

X x X x X

'Best assignment ever.'

Harry chuckled as he unshrunk his favourite obervation tool. A magicked sniper's spotter scope.

It seems Narcissa had been smitten with the young Lucius Malfoy. While Orion had little to no qualms about it, Cyngus did not like the young man from the very Minor, peasant _French_ House. His little flower deserved a True Lord; Titled Lord; or, at the very least, a very powerful Minor House heir. Like Charlus Potter's boy, who was, sadly, five years younger than Narcissa and currently a poor descion to approach until later.

Harry shuddered at the thought of Narcissa being his mother, before he remembered how doting she had been to Draco. Then he imagined himself with blonde hair and shuddered again.

'Why does she have blonde hair if EVERYONE else in her family has black hair?' he mused.

Due to the unusual combination of technology and runes Harry used to magick his scope, the Malfoy wards were like windows, wereas normally magicked telescopes and such would see a wall. Even the walls were transparent to him.

'Malfoy's grandmother was a Veela, who'd've thought? No wonder he was always such a pretty boy. Wonder how Malfoy Sr. managed to be born male.'

The current Lady Malfoy was smoking hot. A stone cold fox. Word on the street was she had enthralled Romulus, and the two had wed. Afterwards the then young Malfoy lord barely touched her to spite the fact she had enthralled him. Only enough to ensure a pregnancy

'I would've counted my blessings. She doesn't spend much, she's incredibly beautiful, and... flexible.'

Oh, yes she was if she could do THAT, while in the bathtub. And, damn could she hold her breath. Alas, it was time to find the young Master Malfoy. He was currently at his desk in his personal study. The shelves were no where as full as his father's. And there seemed to be a board with a picture of Narcissa and all sorts of parchments tacked next to it.

'The boy is legit planning his courtship? Always knew there was no way such a retard could do anything but plan, scheme, or buy his way into those panties.'

Despite her attitude towards them, Ron and Harry had always seen Narcissa as the epitome of MILF.

'Humilate that peon in public! I don't want him ever going near her again!'

Harry chuckled to himself.

'Best assignment ever!'

X x X x X

"Bella, please sit," Cyngus gestured to the open chair.

Bella sat demurely, she needed to maintain her ladylike tendencies infront of her Lord Uncle, even though he knew of her temper and wicked tongue.

"Father, Lord Uncle," she nodded to each in turn.

"Bella, we have had words, your father and I," the elder Black brother spoke, "Should young Mr. White complete his assignment to your father's expectations, you will have employment at his shop as a clerk."

Bella nodded and managed to keep her smile off her face.

"That is most agreeable, Lord Uncle. But may I ask what words were spoken?"

Cyngus coughed into his fist, but Orion would not pass up an oppurtunity to make his nieces screech at their father when he had left. Bella would most certainly spill the beans to Narcissa.

"Your father has given the assignment to Mr. White, to publically embarrass the House Malfoy. We have also discussed, this Mr. Riddle, who so enthralled you last night."

Bella frowned, not wanting to be reminded of her weakness.

"It shan't happen again, Lord Uncle."

"No, it shan't. You have been slacking on your Occlumency, I suggest brushing up on it. It should help you even break free of the Imperious. Do so, and let no word of another incedent reach my ears."

"Of course, Lord Uncle."

There was silence for a moment.

"You may rejoin your sisters and mother, Bella," Cyngus said.

"Of course, Father. Lord Uncle."

With that dismissal, Bella left, fighting the urge to kick her heels up in joy. Not only did she stand a very good chance, if Harry was anywhere near as good as she thought, of working for,_ with_, Harry, but that Lucius punk was going to get his. The look of dissapointment of Narcissa's face was going to be glorious.

X x X x X

Lucius had sex with sheep?

Oh, this was too good to pass up.

X x X x X

The coat of arms for the House Malfoy, had been included Rams for centuries. The Malfoys were first brought to prominence when their sheep were declared fit for the King's table.

What was a very well kept secret amongst the Malfoy men, who truly beleived in no sex before marriage, was that they practiced with sheep. While this was a very uncommon practice due to the taboos associated with beastiality, the Malfoys ignored that taboo over the pre-marital sex one.

It seemed white, one of the colours on the Malfoy coat of arms, was what they wore to the altar, and the Malfoy men would be pure enough to wear that colour at the altar. In their eyes at least.

X x X x X

Neither was having sex with his mother, but no one needed to know that. Especially not Bella.

Harry chuckled as he left the very satified Lady Malfoy on her bed, still panting, and still glistening. What a wonderful way to extract information. Much better than sitting around, watching, and waiting for something embarassing to come up.

Since the Malfoy Manor had yet to ever house Voldemort, it would be child's play to traipse, as he had accomplished an hour ago, across the wards and charm the sheep Lucius was having sex with, to portkey the two, in the midst of their passion, to Diagon Alley. It would be especially humilating if there were photographers already staged, because something 'amazing' was going to happen.

'This one's for you, Remus,' Harry thought to his deceased uncle figure. Afterall, it had been Lucius to cast the spell to kill Remus. And Remus, of course, was a Maurader. And Mauraders exacted revenge in one and only one single way. A lesson learned after the failed Snape-Remus-Sirius Murder Attempt. Or SRSMA, for short. After all pranks were easy, murder was bloody hard.

X x X x X

A/N: It's been awhile. Real life has sucked. Still unemployed. Trying to get orders for a sweet assignment. Et cetera. And it really is the best assignment ever.

Please Reveiw

V


	8. Chapter 8: Charged Up

A/N: Me no own.

Belladonna

Bellatrix stretched herself out in her bed languidly, working out the night's kinks. She rolled over to light her lamp when she noticed a small package sitting upon her bedside table.

She frowned and tapped her light on, picking up the package. Turning it over a few times she found no card, no note. This was quite intriguing. Christmas had been a few days ago. What was this for?

Well, since it was in the wards it couldn't be cursed, or it was cursed incredibly subtly. Shrugging , Bella opened the package.

Inside lay a note atop something. When she lifted the note, Bella gasped.

She had always, always, always wanted one of these. What she lifted out of the box by its chain was obviously, to her, a Rune Reader. A jeweler's glass enchanted to read the nigh invisible runes used in warding and various other rune spells. Bella wanted to be a duelist for sometime, but when she slowed down she would really delve into her passion of runes.

XXXXX

Despite being naturally inclined to casted Dark magic, Bellatrix had always been fascinated by ritual magic, a huge component of which was runes.

One could even summon and bind demons or angels!

Wanded magic could only do so much, but runic ritual magic was using the words the Gods left behind. With it, and enough experience, one could do anything.

Bellatrix was nothing if ambitious.

A subservient succubus to service her and her beau? Done.

A subservient succubus to torture in gleeful pleasure? Done.

A subservient succubus to subvert her enemies? Done.

A lot of Bella's plans strangely involved a subservient succubus. She was never sure why. Maybe it was her creative sexuality shining through.

XXXXX

The note! She opened it and her eyes devoured its contents.

"Harry, I'm going to rock your world."

Some personal attending was done before she descended the stairs, ready for a lazy day about the house. Before she entered the dining room a slight cough interrupted her. She turned to spy her mother.

"Bella, dear, next time please use silencing charms. The whole house doesn't need to hear about Mr. White buggering you."

The look of mortification on Bella's face sent her mother into peals of laughter. Fighting through her giggles, Druella waved her daughter off.

"Don't worry, I silenced your room myself before you got loud enough to wake your father or sisters."

Thoroughly ashamed, Bellatrix never mentioned why she had been so gung ho about Harry that morning.

XXXXX

Harry smirked as he sent off the invitation to lunch to Cyngus and his family. The Black man would truly enjoy the reason.

Oh, yes, dear Lucy. Your time cometh.

With a swish, Harry left for Malfoy Manor.

When he dropped back into existence he was feet from the Malfoy wards. Time to get to work, after all, they were all on a schedule. Especially the young Malfoy heir, who, apparently, scheduled everything, including his rendezvous with the sheep aptly named Fluffy.

XXXXX

Cynugus went through his morning mail, setting aside his paper for now. Bill. Bill. Bill. Trash. Trash. Bill. This month's copy of _Playwizard_, Druella had some metamorphmagus skills and enjoyed making herself look as closely as she could to the models in the magazine, much to Cyngus' pleasure. Bill. Letter from useless peon at the Ministry. Letter from young Mr. White.

That one was first.

_Playwizard_ could be perused later, usuing the screen of his newspaper.

_To Mr. Cyngus Black,_

_I hope that you and your family receive this letter in good health and mood. If not a good mood, then perhaps I can change that._

_Concerning the task that you have assigned me, I invite you and your family to lunch at the open air cafe, I know its cold, but they say they have warming runes, across from Florentscue's. I have it on good authority that something wonderous will happen at about half past midday, so I suggest that we all meet for lunch at midday, unless of course, you already have other plans._

_Either way, I think you will be rather pleased with my progress, even if only in the end._

_From,_

_Hadrian White_

_White's Knick-knacks and Rarities_

Already? They had only discussed this two day's past. Young Mr. White either was being very thorough and keeping updated, or he worked quickly and efficiently. Or both.

Cyngus lay the letter on the table and cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Mr. White has invited us to lunch today, of a matter that could be of great import. Clear your schedules accordingly."

Druella, Narcissa(surprisingly), and Bellatrix all perked up at the news. Andromeda, however, looked indifferent, but Cyngus was well aware of her plans to dine with the muggleborn Ted Tonks for lunch. She would be disappointed, but if this letter meant what he hoped it meant, she would forgive her father.

XXXXX

Neither Cyngus, nor Orion really cared much for muggleborns but both realized that they were the way to keep Magical England afloat. Decades of breeding various animals had instilled them both with a sense of what good genetics were.

Orion never really wanted to marry Walburga, until he had fallen in love with her, because for all her good breeding she was still a first cousin, and too much of that would mean squibs.

Blacks didn't have squibs. Except Marius, but he was a fluke. He had accidental magic, but that was it. Marius just could not use a wand. It tore at Cyngus and even more so at Orion, to have their brother sent away like that.

appearances and all that rot. Arcturus had always been about appearances.

Walburga, on the other hand, had a terrible hatred for anything remotely muggle.

XXXXX

Bella just have to attend to herself again before they left, to hopefully abate the burning longing in her loins. Morgana, what the mere mention of that man did to her.

She remembered the silencing charms this time.

XXXXX

Harry greeted the Black family warmly, still as charming as ever. As Cyngus sat Druella at the table, Harry sat the Black sisters, pulling out their chairs, oldest to youngest. Bella had managed to take the seat to his left, Narcissa to his right.

Cyngus had been given the seat with the best view of Diagon Alley, with Narcissa next to him, her spot was almost as prime. Andromeda and Bellatrix would have to turn around, but alas small prices would have to be paid.

This would forever smear the Malfoy name, and Harry never felt giddier. Sure Draco turned out alright in the end, but Lucius had always been an unrepentant fucker. Getting back at Lucius FOREVER greatly outweighed the chance of being able to influence Draco.

He knew that if Remus were here, he would admonish Harry for what was about to happen with a small smile on his face. The old wolf was used to being a motherhen, correcting behaviours, but he was a Marauder to the core. Sirius would howl with great gales of laughter. Sirius had always thought Lucy was a ponce and a poofter.

Even Sirius admitted his cousin, Narcissa was one of the most gorgeous women to ever grace Wizarding Britain. To not keep her permanently knocked up through constant sex was a sure sign of poofter-ism, as Sirius seriously called it.

He had also admitted it had been a noticeably pregnant Narcissa to actually take his vigrinity in a very strange night. Which is why Sirius had a pregnant woman fetish. Which was one of the tamest fetishes Sirius had. That conversation was something Harry simultaneously wished to wipe from his mind and wished Sirius had used visual aides, in the form of pictures that didn't include his Dogfather's hairy ass.

The man was a bloody genius. He could get the most vanilla woman to do some of the raunchiest things.

XXXXX

Hermione had always been rather straight-laced. Since she had the outlet of her adventures with her boys, she had an outlet for most of her pent up frustrations. Violently cutting Death Eaters down did wonders for calming down her libido.

She and Ron had been on a 'trial separation,' they weren't together at that point, after an incredibly spectacular row that made the front page of the Daily Prophet. The normally tightly wound muggleborn had then proceeded to get his Dogfather drunk. A drunken Sirius had made one of the best/worst descisions of his life.

Sirius accepted Hermione's advances.

And somehow that included Hogwarts Student/Teacher play, where the Prefect found the teacher in a compromising situation. Hermione never told him how she had been convinced to 'torture' Padfoot, or exactly what happened, but she had said he was the one to suggest it. And if he hadn't done so in whatever way he had, she just would have let him take her virginity at the kinkiest level of doggy style.

What a weird drunken conversation that had been.

This was also the situation that got Harry to notice two things. One, Hermione had fantastic tits and if Ron ever pulled his head out his arse, he was a lucky fuck. Two, Padfoot's ass was fucking hairy.

When Ron did pull his head out of his ass, it took days for the grins to fall of his face. The ginger even complained his cheeks hurt all the time.

Harry was never sure which set of cheeks he was talking about.

XXXXX

Harry shook the very awkward cobwebs from his head as he sat himself.

For the next twenty minutes, the Cyngus' family and Harry conversed about light topics as they wined and dined. Quidditch, the weather, how the girls were doing at school. It was during the conversation about the possibility of a traditional Samhain Ball at Hogwarts, to introduce classic wizarding holidays to the muggleborns, that a hand gently rested itself on Harry's knee. His right knee.

Through the corner of his eye, he spied a calmly eating Narcissa, who was occasionally adding her two knuts to the conversation. On the other side, Bellatrix was trying very hard to not stare at Harry. But unlike Narcissa, both of Bella's hands were visible. Of course given the angle, size, and position of the hand had already indicated Narcissa, but a little more information to confirm never hurt.

Her hand wasn't doing anything so Harry let it be. Five minutes later, Narcissa had interpreted this as Harry's acceptance of her advances. Slowly but surely her hand trailed its way up to his crotch. Her fingers danced across it and he reacted to the touch. The thought of her being only thirteen not enough to stem the flow of blood south, because she didn't look thirteen.

Quite the devil wasn't she? It was like she had thi- She did. Harry gave himself a mental forhead slap as he carried on the conversation.

This was Narcissa. She planned everything she could. Not to the strict time keeping of Lucy, but she rarely did anything that wasn't carefully calculated. But since when did thirteen year olds know how to do the hand under the table trick so _well_? Were the third years in school like this? What had Harry missed out on in his Hogwarts career?

When Bella's hand had dropped to his knee for a brief moment, Harry was sure he was going to die before his surprise ever arrived. Cyngus would kill him in a fatherly rage. But Bella had just squeezed his knee in support before removing her appendage.

Narcissa, it seemed, had quite the enjoyable time of teasing him through his pants, and delighting in his reaction if the blush creeping up her neck was any indication.

And just as Harry was about to stop her from undoing his pants and releasing his soldier, she was only thirteen, Merlin's Beard, his surprise happened.

There was suddenly loud bleating, grunting, and almost maniac calling of 'Oh, Fluffy,' caused every person within earshot to freeze and go quiet. Almost as one everyone looked at the scene of one Lucius Malfoy going to town on his sheep Fluffy. Fluffy seemed into it. Good for her! A lady sheep has got to have some fun in her life.

Narcissa's hand left his pants and clapped against her mouth with a loud smack. Lucius paused slightly in his frantic pace, before continuing, his eyes still closed. Then Lucius sad the magic words.

"I wonder if Narcissa will ever feel this good."

Harry used his battle and seeker trained reflexes to conjour a basin for Narcissa to retch into. That sound got Lucius' attention, and was the breaking point for Romulus, who had been on business in the Alley.

Comprehension dawned on Lucius' face as his eyes opened.

"LUCIUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Father?!"

Just as quick as could be Romulus strode across the alley and grabbed his son, portkeying away, even as cameras flashed.

"It must be the French in his blood. To love so freely."

Harry couldn't help it. Cyngus was awesome to deliver that with such superb deadpan. He burst out in great peals of laughter even as Druella and the older Black sisters moved in to tend to the youngest who was just about hyper-ventilating.

"He wanted to do that to me? After... After... Oh, I think I'm going to sick up again."

Mrs. Black and her daughters swiftly left to let Narcissa have a lie down, leaving Harry and Mr. Black.

"Now, Mr. White-"

"Harry, please, Mr. Black."

Cyngus nodded, a twitch of a smile appearing on his face.

"Then I insist on being Cyngus, at least in private. Now, as I was saying, that was bloody brillant. When my womenfolk calm down, I will let Bella know of your desire to employ her."

"I'd appreciate that, sir," Harry said with a grin, still thinking of the humiliation of Lucius. That would be a patronus memory, or a boggart repeller.

With that the two men parted ways.

XXXXX

A special evening edition of the Prophet ran that night.

_MALFOY HEIR DISOWNED_

_December 29th, 1968_

_Reeda Skeeter, Sr. Reporter_

_Today, in a rather embarrassing display, one too graphic for pictures, it was found out that the then Malfoy Heir, Lucius, practiced bestiality. Though the sheep, 'Fluffy,' looked as if her time with her human lover was quite enjoyable, it was repulsive to the rest of us._

_In a not so shocking move, the Malfoy Lord, Romulus Malfoy, disowned Lucius, and sources say that the marriage negotiation that were rumoured to be going well between the Blacks and the Malfoys were broken off. As if the Most Ancient and Noble House of Blacks would ever stoop to such a level as to maintain a relationship with a known practitioner of bestiality._

_Young Narcissa Black even happened to be at the scene. Her reaction was quite excusable, given the outrageous mutterings of 'I wonder if Narcissa will feel this good.' If I had been in Miss Black's place I would have cursed him good for that. As if any sheep can compare to a real __**human**__ woman._

_To her, we offer words of encouragement and support. No young Lady should have to think of such a thing, let alone witness it._

_For the Malfoy Lord, it looks like he's back to trying for a heir, and we wish him well in his endeavours._

_Lucius and his Grand Plan (Page 2)_

_Malfoys and Sheep: Was Lucius the only one? (Page 5)_

_Confessions of a Sheepish Dutch Wife; With Special Guest Aberforth Dumbledore (Page 8)_

Oh, yes. This had indeed been the best assignment ever.

XXXXX

As Narcissa lay in her bed, she lamented one thing.

She had never put her hand, flesh to flesh, on Hadrian White.

Now that Lucius was out of the way, albeit in a immensely disgusting manner, she could badger her father. As the youngest daughter she was worth the least political capital, and therefore had the greatest chance at snagging him.

So she thought anyways.

XXXXX

Despite what Narcissa thought, she'd been caught. By Bellatrix, no less. Being a mostly trained duelist gave her excellent observational skills. But it looked like nothing had actually happened she could blackmail Harry with.

Drat.

How was she supposed to get over the hurdle of this nobility shite?

She tapped a finger to her chin in thought.

New Year's!

Everyone would be at Stonehenge for the celebration and fireworks! If she managed to convince Harry to stay in Knockturn...

Her plan was forming rapidly in her mind.

XXXXX

Amelia grinned as she read the paper.

Good, she never like the Malfoys anyways. None of the Bones did. And this would only increase their capital since the Malfoys was decreased. She sat the paper down neatly on her desk and picked up her quill to compose a letter to the most compelling man she had met in her short life.

She was going to milk this for everything it was worth.

She was going milk Hadrian White for everything he was worth, and maybe in return she could get him to milk her. There was a spell for that, and ever since coming across it, Ami had been interested in at least knowing what it felt like.

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she wrote.

XXXXX

A/N: The first chapter after a very good long while is a very sexually charged one. Dunno, I had tits and ass on the brain when I wrote it.

If you were holding out for a much longer chapter because I haven't posted in forever, I apologize. But this is about the size of the chapters I consistently write, which is about twice the size of the stories/chapters I was writing two-three years ago, when I started.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter regardless, and ask that you review.


End file.
